A Mansão dos Esquecidos
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Quando o passado de Omi volta para assombrá-lo, os Weiss conseguirão escapar dessa armadilha? Fic dedicada ao meu amigo secreto Omi.
1. Vítima do Passado

**Título:** A Mansão dos Esquecidos

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Banda:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Angust/ Romance/Suspense/Sobrenatural

**Status: **em andamento

**Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente Weiss Kreuz não me pertence.

**ooOoo**

Essa fic é o meu presente para meu amigo secreto **Omi**, no primeiro AS do nosso amado Secrets Place.

**ooOoo**

**A MANSÃO DOS ESQUECIDOS**

**Cap. 1 – Vítima do Passado**

O opressivo corredor na penumbra parece ainda menor, os ruídos da casa antiga se mesclando ao odor de mofo e medo, tudo misturado em torno de Omi, que corre por ele em busca de um lugar seguro. Esbarra em uma estátua, que lhe parece mais viva do que deveria, apesar do frio sorriso congelado pela pedra de que é feita.

– Eu preciso me acalmar! – Pensa alto enquanto recoloca a estátua sobre o pedestal em que estava originalmente. – Eles contam comigo.

Então novamente ouve os passos pesados sobre o assoalho de madeira, os mesmos passos que o seguem desde que deixou os amigos em busca de socorro. Volta a correr, vislumbrando uma luz tênue iluminando o final do corredor.

– Uma janela! – Esboça um leve sorriso de alívio. – Finalmente uma saída desse lugar!

Aperta o passo e chega a ela em um instante, tentando abri-la, mas percebendo que está emperrada e nem os quatro Weiss juntos conseguiriam movê-la. Os passos, então, continuam a caminhar devagar em sua direção, despertando o receio de que falhou com eles e que tudo está perdido, tentando ver na penumbra quem o segue, mas em vão. O ruído de alguém se aproximando continua, mesmo que seja impossível vê-lo.

– Omi... Você me esqueceu... – A voz acusadora ressoa por todo o ambiente, como se saíssem de todos os cantos, inclusive das paredes. – Eu só queria que você me amasse...

O chibi sente seu sangue gelar, desesperado para sair dessa armadilha que o corredor se tornou, seu algoz não é visível, apesar de sua presença ser nitidamente sentida por Omi.

– Não se aproxime! – Diz, tentando inutilmente conter seu nervosismo.

Ele então vê a porta junto da janela, talvez um quarto, mas com certeza uma saída desse corredor tenebroso. Abre-a e se depara com um armário, velhas vassouras e esfregões jogados dentro dele. Decepção... Não é uma escapatória, mas apenas mais uma armadilha. Assim mesmo é uma forma de colocar algo entre ele e seu perseguidor. Entra e fecha a porta, travando-a, colocando uma vassoura sob a maçaneta interna, a outra extremidade dela contra a parede.

Por pior que seja sua situação, estar ali lhe dá certa sensação de segurança. Permanece em silêncio, pensando em Aya e em como o colocou nessa enrascada. Tudo sua culpa... Não deveria ter deixado que Dan o atraísse para esta mansão, quando racionalmente sabia que ele estava morto há muito tempo. E em sua curiosidade, talvez mais uma esperança que o amigo não tivesse se matado de verdade, o fez vir com os Weiss... Com Aya... Até esse lugar amaldiçoado... Onde só conhecera a solidão.

Não ouve mais os passos, talvez tenha enganado quem o seguia e este foi em outra direção. Resolve olhar pela fechadura, ver se há alguém do lado de fora. Os orbes azuis piscam, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão do armário, seguindo a luz das frestas da porta e se colocando diante do buraco onde os instrutores antigamente introduziam a chave para mantê-lo trancado. Inicialmente nada vê, parecendo que o caminho está livre, mas Omi logo pula assustado para trás, a visão do olho castanho trazendo-lhe o terror.

– Eu sei que você está aí, Omi. – A voz parece divertir-se com seu medo. – E não vai mais me abandonar.

**ooOoo**

Ken abre a porta de casa esbaforido, ainda com o braço pingando sangue, mas pouco se importando com isso. Seu pensamento apenas se concentrando em Omi, que vem carregado por Aya, entrando logo em seguida, os braços caídos, completamente sem sentidos. Yohji fecha a porta atrás de si, assim que se certifica que ninguém os seguiu. O ruivo sobe as escadas apressado, preocupado demais com o que pode ter acontecido, o sentimento de culpa que sempre acomete os líderes mortificando-o.

_"Eu o enviei para aquele lugar... Eu pedi que fosse a isca..."_ – Esse pensamento fica martelando em sua mente.

Entra no quarto do adolescente, empurrando a porta entreaberta com o pé, colocando-o sobre a cama, procurando no garoto algum ferimento que explique sua inconsciência, mas nada encontra.

Ergue-se, tentando controlar sua adrenalina a fim de ter um pensamento lógico. Olha para si mesmo, o sobretudo sujo de sangue, não seu ou do chibi, mas do maldito pedófilo que seqüestrava meninos colegiais para suas orgias particulares. Ele enviou Omi para aquela loja de card games, exatamente onde os outros garotos haviam sido vistos pela última vez. E todos foram encontrados mortos, nenhuma marca aparente, apenas a de violência sexual. Assim mesmo tomou a difícil decisão de usá-lo como chamariz, mesmo que considerasse perigoso demais, mas como sempre Bombay aceitou a missão sem discutir.

Yohji entra visivelmente cansado, sangue escorrendo-lhe da testa sobre o olho, sua roupa marcada pela luta corporal que travou com o gigantesco segurança pessoal do bandido que procuravam.

– Aqui estão as gravações que o safado fazia com os garotos. – O loiro não consegue disfarçar a expressão de asco ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido ao chibi.

– Coloca no computador do Omi... – Se aproxima do monitor enquanto Yohji liga o PC e coloca o DVD no drive. – Precisamos ver o que aconteceu com ele.

A missão se precipitou depressa demais, com um dos garotos atraindo Omi para fora da loja e o empurrando para dentro de um carro. Seguiram-nos por toda a cidade, até que pararam diante de uma antiga fábrica abandonada. A segurança não era muito reforçada, mas o prédio estava repleto de armadilhas, Ken quase tendo sido pregado à parede por estacas que saíram de dentro de um armário quando o moreno passou por um fio. Seguiram com muita cautela, o ex-jogador mais lento, o braço sangrando bastante. Ficou para os dois mais velhos a missão de resgatar o chibi e acabar com o miserável que o capturou. Depararam-se então com um homem de tamanho descomunal, guardando uma porta onde deveriam estar os outros.

– Você está bem, Kudou? – Aya percebe como o playboy se senta, quase caindo da cadeira.

– Ainda estou zonzo da pancada na cabeça. – Balança-a tentando despertar, ansioso demais para se dar ao luxo de desmaiar. – Aquele sujeito parecia o Golias... Mas não foi páreo para o meu fio.

O ruivo deixara Yohji encarregado do imenso homem e entrara pela porta, que levava a um corredor muito iluminado, em uma parte da fábrica que fora totalmente reformada e transformada em diversos quartos, provavelmente usados para as festinhas do pedófilo e de seus amigos. Seguiu então os ruídos, que vinham do final do corredor, vozes e gritos ecoando por todo ele, a voz de Omi pedindo por socorro. Mas logo ele se calou, apenas o som de dois homens conversando animados. Quando Aya se aproximou de uma porta aberta, percebeu ser ali a origem de tudo. Segurou com firmeza a katana, assumindo sua mais ameaçadora postura e surgindo de repente... A visão medonha de uma fera pronta para matar.

– Pronto... Deixa eu procurar o arquivo do ataque ao Omi. – Tem medo do que podem ver. – Eu não pretendo ver o que ele fez com os outros.

– Yohji... – Aya coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. – Não precisa ficar aqui. Vai ver o Ken... Ele está muito ferido.

– Pode deixar. – Sente-se agradecido por não ter que assistir qualquer coisa relacionada com este caso.

Vê o loiro sair e se recorda de como os dois homens assustaram-se ao encará-lo, a face da morte estampada nos olhos. Um deles era o colegial que atraía as vítimas, na verdadeum adulto com aparência jovem, pois sua voz real não negava ter pelo menos mais de 25 anos. Eles recuaram diante de tal visão, parando apenas quando a parede os conteve, rapidamente seus corpos caindo inertes no chão frio, os olhares aterrorizados fixos para sempre, seus gritos de horror ainda ecoando. Omi estava sobre a cama, desmaiado, meio despido, apesar de não ter nenhum sinal de que os malditos tivessem conseguido o que queriam. Aya o tomou então nos braços e carregou consigo, passando pelo corpo do homem gigante, ele e Yohji chegando até onde Ken havia ficado e todos voltando para casa.

Finalmente a imagem de Omi sendo colocado sobre a cama aparece no monitor, o garoto esperneando e socando os dois homens que tentam contê-lo. Um deles se afasta e pega algo dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo. É uma seringa, que ele espeta no braço do chibi enquanto o outro o segura. Quase que instantaneamente o pequeno desfalece, com os abutres começando a despi-lo, as risadas sádicas deles ecoando nos ouvidos do ruivo, olhos violeta presos à tela, desligando tudo quando sua própria imagem aparece na porta.

– Então eles injetaram alguma coisa para fazê-lo dormir. – Diz enquanto procura a marca da agulha no braço pequeno. – O negócio é esperar que passe o efeito.

Conclui que talvez a morte dos garotos tenha sido uma overdose disso que usavam para mantê-los calmos. Puxa a pequena poltrona onde Omi costuma ler para perto da cama e se acomoda, pois não pretende sair do lado dele até que acorde.

– Aya... – A voz de Yohji vem da porta aberta. – O que aconteceu com ele?

– Os fulanos o drogaram... Vou esperar que volte a si. – Fala sem olhar para trás, seus orbes fixos em Omi, respirando profundamente, mas tranqüilo. – Como está o Ken?

– Vou dar uns pontos no braço dele e aplicar antibiótico. – Nem pode contar as muitas vezes que fizeram esse tipo de curativo uns nos outros, demonstrando a vida dura que levam. – Quer alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigado. – Ele se acomoda melhor na poltrona. – Estou bem. Vou esperar.

Depois que Yohji sai, fechando a porta, o líder dos Weiss se perde em seus próprios pensamentos. Há muito tempo notara que o chibi era especial. Sempre amigo, um sorriso lindo sempre estampado no rosto, pronto a compreender até a mais negra faceta dos homens que vivem da morte. E ele se mantém incólume às conseqüências de seu trabalho, como se tivesse criado uma armadura que separa Bombay de Omi. Na verdade, o inveja por essa capacidade, pois Aya teme mais do que tudo perder o Ran que ainda teima em viver dentro de seu coração.

Percebe o quanto se preocupa com Omi em todas as missões, mas... Dessa vez a natureza do crime cometido e do perigo que representava ser uma isca deixou-o aflito, temendo perder o chibi quando corria em busca dele naquele corredor. E esse sentimento palpável agora lhe vem à mente, enquanto o observa deitado sobre a cama, a luz do sol nascendo iluminando-o. O cabelo loiro caindo sobre os olhos, como costuma estar, o rosto angelical que esconde o assassino frio que pode ser, a pele alva e macia, as pernas roliças e deliciosas...

"_Deliciosas?!" _– Aya percebe o que seu próprio pensamento lhe revela sem querer. – _"Estou apaixonado por ele?!"_

Aya se levanta de um pulo, ainda observando o garoto sobre a cama, mas encarando-o de outra forma, pensando que não pode se permitir sentir isso... Não é digno para amar... Não a pessoa em que se transformou. Caminha até a janela, abrindo de leve a cortina e observando as pessoas comuns apressadas, indo provavelmente para os seus trabalhos normais. Todas parecem tranqüilas e serenas, completamente alheias ao fato de que pessoas como ele e Omi existem.

– Ainda me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos... Eu estava matando... Meu coração tão endurecido... – Pensa alto, falando para si mesmo, mas como se estivesse diante de Omi. – E você logo de início me aceitou, procurou me integrar ao grupo, sempre preocupado... Foi só por sua causa que os Weiss se tornaram uma família... Minha nova família.

Respira fundo, vendo as primeiras gotas de chuva cair no vidro da janela, as pessoas correndo, guarda-chuvas multicoloridos escondendo-as dos olhos que as observam do alto.

– E mesmo que eu tivesse prometido pra mim mesmo jamais me importar com alguém... Fui percebendo que me importava com vocês... Ainda mais com você. – Pensa em todas as missões e como sempre desejava que Bombay não fosse ou ficasse na retaguarda. – E cada dia em que eu perdia mais a vontade de viver... Você sorria pra mim e me mostrava que sempre existe uma razão... Mesmo que não a enxerguemos.

Os trovões cortam o céu, a escuridão tomando conta do dia, transformando-a em noite, mas com toda a eletricidade estática limpando o ar, purificando a atmosfera poluída de Tóquio.

– Nessa noite eu temi te perder... Como me senti na noite em que me tiraram tudo que amava... – Essa constatação lhe dói demais na alma ferida. – E somente assim percebi como tenho sido tolo. Não vi o óbvio... Não percebi que te amo... Mas...

A chuva aumenta, lavando o vidro torrencialmente, formando pequenos desenhos, escorrendo e sendo acompanhados pelos dedos finos do assassino.

– Como posso amar alguém? – Seus olhos se fecham. – Sou essa criatura fria e sanguinária... Todos me temem. As únicas pessoas que já me conheceram de outro modo, estão mortas ou em silêncio eterno. Como pedir que alguém seja capaz de me amar... Quando eu mesmo não me amo? Não posso perder mais ninguém... Por minha incapacidade de protegê-las!

– Tem razão... – A voz de Omi corta o silêncio, paralisando o ruivo. – Você não enxerga o óbvio!

Ele se volta assustado, encarando o garoto sentado na cama, ainda bastante pálido, mas com um dos seus mais belos sorrisos, contrastando com as lágrimas que correm por seu rosto.

– O-Omi?! – Fica completamente sem ação.

– Eu sempre te amei e... – Seca as lágrimas do rosto com as costas da mão. –Sempre vi o Ran Fujimiya que você esconde.

Levanta-se, ficando de pé sobre a cama. Aya se aproxima, parando diante dele, os olhos de ambos perdendo-se um no outro, um medo inconsciente de tomar o próximo passo. Mais uma vez Omi sorri, passando os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo, tocando seus lábios com delicadeza, ainda temeroso de sua reação, mas decidido a se arriscar. Os braços fortes de Aya o enlaçam com carinho, pegando-o no colo, o beijo se intensificando como se essas duas almas se encontrassem depois de caminharem por tanto tempo na escuridão.

– Então... Você me ama? – O líder dos Weiss custa a acreditar.

– Nossos destinos estão escritos... – Beija seu rosto, suas pálpebras, novamente os seus lábios. – E traçados para esse amor há muito tempo.

Mais uma vez suas bocas se unem, corações entrelaçados em um sentimento doloroso para homens que vivem da morte. Mas amor é vida e nada melhor do que tirar dessa existência obscura que tiveram até agora uma nova vida... Juntos.

Eles ficam ali por um bom tempo, alheios à escuridão que se forma no exterior, a casa envolta em névoa, trovões estourando furiosos, prenunciando a tempestade terrível que se abaterá em breve sobre eles.

**ooOoo**

– Vou levar as papoulas, Omi. – A garota de vestido vermelho aponta, fazendo charme. – Você faz um buquê bem bonito?

– Eu faço. – Aya pega as flores das mãos da garota, expressão fechada. – O Omi tem mais o que fazer lá no depósito.

– Tenho? – O chibi não entende muito bem a atitude dele.

– Tem sim! Olha... – Pára uns instantes pensando no que dizer. – Se precisamos comprar mais fertilizante e vitaminas para repor no estoque.

A garota de vestido vermelho fica um tanto frustrada, pois sua paixão é o rapaz de olhos cor de safira, e desejava um arranjo feito por suas mãos. Mas não há mais como voltar atrás em seu pedido, então fica parada perto do balcão onde o ruivo prepara com pressa o seu buquê, vendo seu objeto de desejo entrar no depósito e desaparecer de sua vista. Fica intrigada com as risadinhas das demais garotas paradas na porta, fingindo que observam as flores, mas com os orbes fixos sobre os quatro floristas mais bonitos de Tóquio. Fica intrigada e ao sair desanimada, com o buquê na mão, pára diante das meninas.

– O que está acontecendo, Yoko? – Fala curiosa.

– Ah... Achamos que o Aya e o Omi estão juntos! – Diz toda empolgada com a idéia.

– Juntos como? – Ela se sente tola, pois não entende a malícia das palavras.

– Namorando... Sua boba! – Yoko e as amigas riem da inocência dela. – O Aya espanta todas as garotas que se aproximam do chibi.

–...! – Ela nem responde, ficando ainda mais frustrada, saindo devagar, o buquê voltado para baixo, quase arrastando no chão.

Alheios à controvérsia do lado de fora, os Weiss continuam a trabalhar, os olhos de Aya sobre a porta que leva ao depósito, sem conseguir se concentrar nos arranjos que está preparando para um casamento.

– Yohji... Toma conta do caixa. – Sequer olha para o loiro que está atendendo uma mulher de mãos ousadas. – Vou buscar mais fita no depósito.

– Ahhh... Manda o Ken. – Fica irritado com a interrupção de sua paquera.

– Falei pra você fazer isso. – A irritação flameja em seus olhos. – O Ken está carregando os arranjos para a entrega. E agora não é hora de ficar bolinando com as clientes.

– E você vai fazer o quê? – Perde a noção do perigo ao ser repreendido, a morena fabulosa saindo apressada. – Estou vendo um rolo de fita no balcão... Você vai é...

O ruivo fica diante dele, seus olhos fuzilando o playboy, que se arrepende e recua, se calando, assumindo o caixa sem mais nada dizer. Aya fica uns instantes ainda se acalmando e apenas ao se sentir melhor entra no depósito. Omi está ali, curvado diante de um armário, contando os pacotes de fertilizante.

– Você nesta posição é um pecado, sabia? – Fala com uma voz sensual, incomum para ele, sempre tão sério.

O loirinho se volta assustado, pois estava tão concentrado que sequer ouviu quando Aya entrou. Encosta-se no armário, abrindo um sorriso assim que toda a dimensão das palavras do ruivo passa pelo susto e chega à consciência das intenções dele.

– Então você tinha segundas intenções quando me mandou pra cá? – Um sorriso avassalador surge no rostinho angelical.

– Não tinha, mas... – A malícia carrega todas as suas palavras. – Depois pensei em você aqui sozinho... E resolvi fazer uma visitinha.

Ele se aproxima devagar, mas resoluto, cercando o chibi no canto do armário, encostando-se nele e o prensando contra os sacos de fertilizante. Os braços fortes o impedem de escapar, mesmo que não demonstre nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo. Os lábios do ruivo então tomam a boca pequena com ânsia, os braços de Omi se colocando em torno do seu pescoço, a mão de dedos longos e finos puxando uma das coxas roliças para cima, acomodando-se ainda mais no corpo menor.

– Alguém pode nos ver... – Omi se preocupa, mas logo se derrete ao ser calado por mais um beijo delicioso.

Mas um ruído os alarma, um vaso pesado de cerâmica voa do armário na outra extremidade do depósito e se estraçalha próximo deles.

– Nossa! – Aya usa o corpo pra proteger Omi dos cacos que voam por todo lado. – Como essa coisa caiu?

– Sei lá. – Omi fica intrigado, pois não é a primeira coisa estranha que presenciou nos últimos dias. – Melhor voltarmos ao trabalho.

Os dois saem, mas os olhos azuis olham mais uma vez para o vaso espatifado tão distante de onde estava originalmente. Sente uma coisa estranha... Certa presença que não consegue definir. Balança a cabeça e procura esquecer, pois sua imaginação deve estar lhe pregando peças.

**ooOoo**

– Omitchi... Chegou uma carta pra você. – Yohji diz assim que o garoto entra na Koneko vindo da escola. – Deixei em cima da sua escrivaninha.

– Estranho... O carteiro sempre passa cedinho. – Omi pensa intrigado, pois sempre pega as cartas e as deixa sobre a mesa do café da manhã.

Mesmo com certa estranheza Omi procura não se concentrar nisso, entra na casa e sobe para o quarto. As sextas-feiras sempre são mais agitadas e precisa descer logo para ajudar os rapazes. Começa a se despir, colocando a roupa de escola no cesto, pensando em lavá-la à noite, pois ele e Aya planejaram sair pra namorar depois de fecharem a Koneko no sábado. Veste a bermuda jeans e procura sua camiseta do L'Arc en ciel na gaveta quando se lembra da carta. Aproxima-se da escrivaninha ainda vestindo-se e percebe que a carta não tem selo, nem carimbo do correio, então alguém a entregou, mas...

"_Quem me entregaria uma carta?"_ – Segura o envelope sem remetente. – _"Se fosse da escola... Teriam me entregado... Ah... Sei lá! Melhor abrir."_

Os dedos pequenos passam pelo envelope de papel luxuoso, a letra parecendo-lhe conhecida, escrita com tinta levemente dourada. Abre-o com cuidado, temendo rasgar a carta em seu interior, tirando-a devagar, uma impressão ruim apertando-lhe o peito. Abre o papel meticulosamente dobrado, a mesma caligrafia rebuscada lhe chamando a atenção.

"_Por acaso você já se esqueceu de mim, Omi? Eu ainda te amo, como sempre amei... Estou morto de saudades. Dan."_

– DAN?! – As pernas de Omi fraquejam, precisando sentar-se ao reler a carta e a assinatura, que lhe parece autêntica. – É a letra dele! Reconheceria essa caligrafia em qualquer lugar. Mas... Não pode ser...

**ooOoo**

Ao longoda semana Omi mantém-se aparentemente calmo, sorrindo e atendendo as garotas como sempre fez, a menina de vestido vermelho todos os dias atrás de flores de que não precisa, apenas para ser atendida com a gentileza que o chibi sempre tem para todas. Nada mais, nada menos. Apenas Aya nota um toque preocupado em sua expressão, as safiras evitando os orbes violeta.

As cartas tornam-se uma constante, sempre o mesmo papel raro, a mesma caligrafia tão conhecida pelo garoto. As palavras variam, mas sempre dizem o mesmo 'esqueceu de mim' ou 'ainda te amo', como se o tempo tivesse voltado e ainda estivesse no passado, quando as cartas o atormentavam dia após dia. Apesar disso, tenta levar sua vida normal, mas sabe que seu namorado já desconfia de algo, mesmo que evite intrometer-se, sempre calado e sério.

Mas uma tarde a carta não vem e Omi sobe a escada satisfeito, crente que finalmente o passado ficou para trás. Ao entrar em seu quarto o garoto paralisa, pois há uma carta sobre sua cama, uma que não foi colocada ali por seus amigos. Senta-se e a pega na mão, temendo abri-la, mas consciente de que precisa saber... Não que deva nada a Dan, mas porque ele representa mais uma nódoa de dor em sua curta existência.

"_Triste estou porque você me esqueceu, Omi. Ainda te amo da mesma forma. Quero te ver na nossa data especial, onde nos conhecemos. Preciso muito te ver. Dan."_

Levanta-se depressa e corre até sua escrivaninha, vendo no calendário que o aniversário de cinco anos daquele terrível dia será no final de semana, sentindo-se atropelado pelo sofrimento de sua vida antes de conhecer os Weiss. Mas precisa ir. Para acabar com essas cartas e... Saber o que realmente aconteceu com Dan.

Após um jantar tranqüilo a casa fica mais calma, Yohji sai para uma de suas baladas, depois de ouvir o sermão de todas as sextas, sobre a necessidade de acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Ken liga a televisão na sala, sintonizando o canal de esportes a fim de assistir à final de algum campeonato de futebol ao redor do mundo. Aya e Omi recolhem-se, certa estranheza entre eles, contrastando com o carinho que sempre reina.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O ruivo se senta na cama, observando o garoto parado diante dele. – Você está esquisito.

– Nada... – Diz sem muita convicção.

– São aquelas cartas? – Aya se levanta e fica a frente dele, as mãos segurando seus braços e descendo até entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele. – Elas têm deixado uma sombra em seus olhos. Quem as envia?

– Um velho conhecido dos tempos do treinamento da Kritiker. – Pensa meticulosamente no que pode ou não contar sem envolver seu amado nessa história.

– Apenas isso? – Os olhos que evitam os seus aumentam sua desconfiança.

Omi afasta-se, sem saber mais disfarçar suas emoções sob os orbes violeta que o desnudam por inteiro, enxergando cada recanto onde esconde tudo que o faz sofrer. Volta-se, fingindo observar de forma casual o quadro que Aya comprou recentemente para alegrar seu quarto excessivamente espartano.

– Vou ter que resolver umas coisas pendentes com ele, mas... – Sente-se compelido pela necessidade de não deixar que Aya se envolva. – Preciso fazer isso sozinho.

– Por quê? – O ruivo fica ainda mais desconfiado da atitude evasiva do garoto.

Aproxima-se sério, puxando-o pelo braço e forçando que o encare. Ambos ficam assim, diante um do outro, os olhares se encontrando irremediavelmente.

– Confie em mim... Preciso resolver isso de uma vez por todas. – Sua voz sai temerosa e súplice. – Mas não quero que ninguém mais entre nessa história.

– Eu preciso saber... Quem é essa pessoa? – O líder dos Weiss deixa claro em seu tom que não está bravo, mas extremamente preocupado. – O que...

– Prometo te contar, mas... – Abraça-o, recostando a cabeça em seu peito. – Não agora.

Levanta os olhos, suas pupilas brilhando com o amor que sente por este homem misterioso e complexo, que pode ser um assassino frio, mas em seus braços se torna o mais doce dos amantes.

– Agora eu quero apenas estar em seus braços. – Fica na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios e beijá-lo com delicadeza. – O seu amor é o melhor que já me aconteceu... Em toda a minha vida.

E esse beijo encerra a discussão, Aya perdendo-se nos braços e no corpo que o puxam para a cama, a noite se tornando dia enquanto os dois amantes ainda se amam deliciosamente. A exaustão cala os gemidos que cortam a madrugada, o ruivo apagando nos travesseiros macios, enquanto Omi arruma sua mochila com tudo o que pode precisar e parte sozinho para encontrar o seu destino.

**ooOoo**

– Como assim... Você não o viu sair? – Aya pergunta pela segunda vez, sisudo e aflito.

– Já te falei... Quando eu levantei estranhei que o Omi não tinha feito o café. – Ken fica aflito com a expressão preocupada do amigo. – Fui ao quarto dele e... Percebi que levou todas as armas. Por isso te acordei.

Ouvem o som da porta da frente e ambos saem da cozinha, se deparando com Yohji, amarfanhado e levemente embriagado.

– Isso são horas de chegar? – Aya pergunta irritado. – Você nunca me ouve.

– Ahm?! – O loiro pára aturdido, pois estranha os dois o esperando e uma recepção tão hostil. – Vim direto pra trabalhar.

– E pra que me serve nesse estado? – O ruivo descarrega nele a frustração de se deixar enganar pelo lindo sorriso de Omi. – Nunca está aqui quando precisamos de você!

O playboy faz menção de reagir, cansado de ser agredido dessa forma, mas Ken o puxa pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar na cozinha e sentar.

– Vou fazer um café pra você. – Diz solícito, vendo Aya subir as escadas. – O Omi sumiu... Por isso ele está assim.

– Sumiu?! – Yohji levanta os olhos e o encara. – Mas como? Alguém o levou?

– Não... Ele fugiu. – O ex–jogador coloca diante dele a xícara de café instantâneo. – E levou as armas. O Aya sabe de algo, mas não me disse nada.

– Será que... – A mente do loiro, apesar de ainda embriagada, liga algumas coisas que percebeu. – Tem algo a ver com aquelas cartas?

– Melhor ajudarmos o Aya a vasculhar o quarto do chibi. – A mesma preocupação passando pela mente do ex-jogador.

Ambos sobem e entram, o ruivo vasculhando as gavetas em busca das cartas.

– São aquelas malditas cartas... – Fala sem olhar para os dois. – Ele foi atrás da pessoa que as mandou.

Ken procura pelos livros, folheando-os um a um, enquanto Yohji vai direto até a cama.

– Sei exatamente onde deve estar. – Diz com ar de sabedoria. – Onde todo adolescente guarda o que não quer que os pais encontrem?

– Nem todo mundo é como você... – Ken caçoa dele. – Que ainda esconde suas revistas pornográficas embaixo do colchão. Nem sei como você consegue dormir.

– Vocês dois parem com a brinca... – O espadachim fica ainda mais irritado.

– Voilá! – O loiro diz vitorioso, segurando o colchão levantado. – Aqui estão elas... E... Umas fotos.

Todos se colocam em torno da cama, o colchão jogado de lado, os segredos de Omi expostos ali, trazendo uma sensação ruim de intromissão, mas absolutamente necessária no momento. Aya pega as cartas, o teor delas o deixando ainda mais preocupado.

– O nome do sujeito é Dan... – Respira fundo com cada 'eu ainda te amo' que lê. – E com certeza é apaixonado por ele.

– Dan?! – Ken procura entre as poucas fotos que Omi tem de sua vida. – Aqui... É esse cara! O nome está escrito no verso.

Mostra a foto de um homem moreno, tristes olhos castanhos, sorriso sem graça... Ele e duas garotas estão diante de uma mansão, vestidos com uma espécie de uniforme.

– Ele marcou de se encontrarem no lugar onde se conheceram. – Aya observa a foto, estreitando os olhos e focando no rosto do homem bem mais velho que Omi. – Será que é nesta casa?

– Mas onde é isso? – Ken sente-se frustrado por saber tão pouco do passado do chibi.

O playboy se aproxima da janela, abrindo a cortina e observando o perímetro da casa, a desconfiança colocando seus sentidos em alerta.

– Espera um instante... – Yohji vislumbra aquilo de que suspeitava. – Eu sabia...

Sem nada dizer o loiro deixa o quarto as pressas, deixando para trás os amigos surpresos, saindo da casa e correndo até algumas árvores localizadas do outro lado da rua. Com habilidade segura o braço de seu alvo, puxando-o para fora das sombras, revelando sua identidade sob o sol nascente.

– Você?! – Fica intrigado com a garota de vestido vermelho diante dele. – Por que está vigiando a casa?

– Não sei do que está falando. – Ela tenta fugir, mas não conseguindo se soltar das mãos fortes que a seguram firme. – Me solta! Só estava esperando abrir.

– Não pense que me engana. Desconfiei que havia um cúmplice entregando as cartas. – O loiro sorri malicioso. – Você anda cercando o chibi e... As cartas começaram quando você apareceu.

A chegada dos demais apenas a deixa ainda mais apavorada, chutando-o e arranhando seu braço a fim de fugir. A presença de Aya a desespera, como se representasse a maior ameaça diante da qual já esteve.

– Leva ela pra dentro! – Aya diz sem qualquer emoção, um olhar frio sobre a jovem assustada. – Assim podemos interrogá–la sem chamar a atenção.

Yohji faz isso com muita satisfação, decidido a fazer essa fulaninha revelar tudo que sabe. Arrasta-a aos tropeções para a casa, descendo da mesma forma para o porão, onde joga a garota sobre o sofá.

– Muito bem... – Diz nervoso. – Fala tudo que sabe ou... Não vamos hesitar em acabar com você.

– Qual o seu nome? – Ken tenta ser o menos exaltado dos três, sentando ao lado dela.

– Mei... Esse é o meu nome. – Ela fala se acalmando um pouco, secando uma lágrima que teima em escorrer por seu rosto.

– O que você fazia lá fora tão cedo? – O moreno fala tranqüilo, apesar de não tirar os olhos do ruivo do outro lado da sala.

– Eu... Queria vê-lo... – Ela parece perdida em uma realidade apenas sua. – Sonho com ele... Preciso sempre estar perto dele.

– Mas... Por quê? – O interrogatório continua calmo, apesar da tensão no ambiente ser sufocante.

– Por quê?! – A pergunta lhe parece absurdamente idiota. – Eu o amo!

O ruivo avança, os olhos explodindo de raiva, percebendo que essa linha de perguntas não os está levando mais perto de onde o chibi está. Puxa-a pelo braço, forçando que fique de pé, os olhinhos esbugalhados de horror.

– Foi você quem entregou aquelas cartas? – Sua voz sai tão fria como os outros só ouvem ao vê-lo diante de alguém que está prestes a matar.

– Ele me pediu... – A garota fala trêmula. – Disse o que escrever... Quando entregar...

– Quem? – Dessa vez é Yohji quem se aproxima, ansioso demais para ficar calado. – Quem pediu que fizesse isso?

– FOI O HOMEM DO SONHO! – Ela está cada vez mais apavorada, pois a mão de Aya em seu braço parece queimar sua pele. – Ele me disse que amava o Omi tanto quanto eu... E me pediu pra dizer tudo que sentia...

– E você faz tudo que te pedem em sonho? – O loiro está descrente da história da garota.

– Ele te prometeu algo? – Aya mantém seu tom soturno. – Que você conseguiria ficar com ele... Não é?

– Ele me avisou sobre você... Disse que tentaria me impedir. – Há ressentimento demais em suas palavras. – O homem te odeia e... Disse que te mataria se tentasse impedi-lo.

Yohji a segura pelos cabelos, nervoso com uma história tão absurda que só pode ser a verdade.

– Você quer que acreditemos nessa história de sonho? – Ele quer a verdade, teme cada vez mais por Omi.

– Está dizendo a verdade... Está nos olhos dela. – Aya solta o braço delicado, marcado por seus dedos. – Mas a questão é... Quem está por trás disso?

– Você também está pensando no Schul? – Yohji vem pensando nessa possibilidade desde que a história do sonho surgiu.

– Como era esse homem? – A mão fina se fecha, as unhas quase se enterrando nas palmas. – Por acaso era alto e mais ruivo do que eu?

A garota o observa, ainda mais raivosa com o homem implacável, pensando no que Omi pode ter visto nele.

– Não... Era moreno. – Responde apenas pra terminar logo com esse interrogatório.

– Ken... Me passa aquela foto. – Aya estende a mão na direção do moreno, que a entrega sem demora, o ruivo mostrando-a para a garota. – Esse é o homem?

A moça cai no chão aos prantos, o desespero tomando conta de seu ser, percebendo que ter o Omi é apenas uma ilusão de sua cabeça e jamais poderá tê-lo.

– Sim... Era ele. – Fala sem muita vontade.

– Mas o Schul poderia ter visto ele na mente do Omi... – Yohji não consegue encontrar outra explicação lógica para toda essa história absurda. – E usado isso pra atrair o chibi.

– Pode sim. – O espadachim fica pensativo, seu olhar perdido no vazio. – E se for uma armadilha dos Schwarz... Ele vai cair direitinho.

– Mei... – Ken se senta no chão, ao lado dela. – Onde ele está? Esse homem vai feri- lo.

– Não... Não pode ser. – Ela levanta o rosto molhado.

Aya pára ao lado dela, sua atitude demonstrando mais compaixão por sua tolice do que raiva.

– Ele tem razão. – Novamente os olhos dos dois se encontram. – Por favor... Não posso perder o Omi...

A garota se levanta devagar, ficando diante do ruivo imensamente belo e perigoso, mas neste momento tão frágil e solitário... Ela se aproxima, tocando o rosto de traços finos.

– Ele não me disse... Apenas que era onde se conheceram. – Mei tenta sorrir. – Mas eu conheço o lugar... Passava férias naquela região e cheguei a ver a mansão. Mostro onde fica no mapa.

Os Weiss se afastam momentaneamente dela, Yohji e Aya conversando sobre a melhor forma de enfrentar os arquiinimigos e Ken pegando um mapa para que Mei possa ajudá–los. A moça sorri diante da visão dos rapazes ocupados, mas não é o mesmo sorriso simpático de antes. Sabe que conseguiu seu intento e que logo eles também estarão irremediavelmente perdidos... Para sempre.

**ooOoo**

O arqueiro observa a mansão a sua frente, as memórias dolorosas de sua infância vindo em uma torrente, o período que passou na dita casa parecendo tão distante, mas ao mesmo tempo próximo demais. A construção antiga e sólida parece não ter mudado, mesmo que tenha sido esquecida pela Kritiker desde aquele dia. As janelas com as persianas fechadas e sujas, algumas quebradas, lhe emprestam a aparência de seu verdadeiro estado de abandono. A porta sólida, ainda forte e pesada, como era quando escapulia a noite para observar as montanhas do precipício próximo, terminando em um majestoso lago de águas escuras. Ali a lua sempre parecia maior e mais bela, sua companheira na solidão que tanto o oprimia.

Ainda lembra da sensação ruim que teve ao chegar pela primeira vez neste lugar, saindo da supervisão da senhora que o criara e passando para o treinamento direto da Kritiker. Decretaram que sua infância terminara e estava pronto para aprender a matar. E era para isso que os rapazes e moças vinham até este lugar, onde os novos agentes eram treinados para servir nos quadros da organização. E em um ambiente de tanta competição, um pequeno prodígio de doze anos não é visto com bons olhos pelos colegas.

Mas se naquele dia a mansão lhe pareceu opressora, agora a sensação é diferente, mais assustadora. O lugar onde a grande casa se encaixa é de rara beleza, a natureza retomando aos poucos o espaço que lhe foi roubado, as montanhas refletindo nas plácidas águas do lago. Só que Omi sente que uma aura escura envolve-a, como se uma névoa a mantivesse no limiar entre o mundo real e o limbo onde estão aqueles que foram esquecidos.

– Dan... Não teria sido mais fácil me encontrar numa lanchonete? – Omi estremece. – Odeio esse lugar.

Sobe a pequena escadaria que leva até o pórtico de entrada, tocando a maçaneta da porta e vendo que está aberta, precisando apenas de um pequeno empurrão para dar-lhe passagem.

– Bom... Espero resolver isso de uma vez e dar o fora logo. – Pensa alto, respirando profundamente para conseguir coragem para entrar.

Adentra o hall amplo, o odor de mofo irritando-lhe imediatamente a garganta, uma sensação de estar sendo observado o incomodando. Sabe que essa impressão é algo criado por sua imaginação, mas nem essa certeza diminui o frio no estômago. Ouve então a música suave vindo dos quartos, no andar de cima. No dia em que chegou ali a primeira vez, ouviu essa mesma melodia, indo na direção dela antes de ir até seu quarto, conhecendo Dan. O homem moreno, com vinte e cinco anos, deitado na cama ouvindo um CD como se fosse um adolescente, mas se levantando de um pulo ao ver o garoto parado na porta.

– Stairway to Heaven... – Omi se recorda do nome da música. – Seus gostos ainda não mudaram...

Sobe a escadaria principal, subindo até os quartos, passando pela pequena porta que leva até o sótão, que foi seu pelo curto tempo em que esteve na mansão. Prefere não voltar lá, as lembranças dolorosas demais para suportar. Lembrando-se sempre dos seus gritos por socorro, a janela aberta e o salto para a morte. Apenas isso lhe sobrou daquela noite, sem nitidez, apagada da memória como fez com a noite em que esteve nas mãos de seus seqüestradores.

_"Há coisas que é melhor esquecer!"_ – Pensa enquanto se afasta da pequena porta e caminha pelo corredor.

A música toca cada vez mais alta conforme se aproxima do quarto que fora de Dan. Depois daquele primeiro dia os dois eram inseparáveis, o homem que perdera todos que amava em um acidente e o garoto que não se recordava de um dia ter sido feliz. E quando não estavam nos treinamentos pesados, exploravam o lugar, encontrando no topo do precipício o seu refúgio... Onde apenas eles se aventuravam a ir.

Pára diante da porta entreaberta, segurando a respiração, como se revivesse o passado. A empurra devagar e lá está ele, de pé diante da janela aberta, a cortina esfarrapada esvoaçando. O homem se volta sorridente, exatamente igual como era, os cabelos desalinhados pelo vento.

– Você veio... – Há uma real emoção em sua voz. – Eu sabia.

– Precisava acabar de uma vez por todas com essa nossa história. – Omi também está emocionado, mas teme a reação dele.

– Na verdade... Você quis ver se eu estava vivo. – Dan se aproxima dele. – Você não me viu depois que pulei daquela janela.

– Isso também. – Ele recua, voltando ao corredor. – Ninguém me disse como você estava...

Dan avança mais um pouco, cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais assustador, apesar da expressão amigável. Talvez o excesso de amabilidade fosse o mais aterrorizante em suas maneiras.

– Soube que você está apaixonado. – Sorri maldosamente. – E por um homem... Por que foi impossível pra você me amar?

– Você era meu único amigo... Eu o amava. – Sua voz treme ao encostar–se na parede do corredor.

– Não da forma que eu desejava. – Pisca insistentemente, o pequeno cacoete novamente presente, como sempre aparecia ao ficar nervoso. – Você me rejeitou.

– Eu... – A conversa toma um rumo perigoso demais, temendo que cheguem ao ponto que precipitou toda a tragédia.

O homem começa a rir, mudando sua expressão, voltando a parecer amável.

– Mas o passado não nos interessa. – Fica tão próximo do garoto a ponto de sentir o calor de sua respiração ofegante. – O que importa é que você está aqui... E eu ainda te amo.

Omi o empurra com força, fazendo o homem se desequilibrar e cair. Recua ainda mais, ameaçando sair correndo, mas suas pernas não obedecem seu comando.

– Eu ainda não te amo... Só vim pra acabar com tudo... Não quero que continuemos a nos magoar. – Quer se livrar dele de uma vez, mas ao mesmo tempo teme feri-lo como antes. – Você se salvou de uma queda daquelas... Por que não retoma sua vida e encontra alguém que o ame?

Dan levanta e o observa, uma expressão estranha marcando seu rosto comum, não mais com aquela tristeza no olhar, mas algo bem diferente. Mas o quê?

– Omi... Eu não me salvei! – Fala com um sorrisinho macabro nos lábios.

**ooOoo**

A respiração de Omi ainda está acelerada, o coração batendo forte, a adrenalina em altos níveis, oculto no armário sob a pia da cozinha. Depois da revelação da verdade correu escada abaixo, para apenas constatar que a porta da frente, antes aberta para qualquer um entrar, estava trancada. E enquanto procurava uma janela aberta, andando pela antiga sala de aula e pela biblioteca, a voz de Dan ressoava pelo ambiente, os passos pesados sobre o assoalho de madeira.

– Omi... Por que está fugindo de mim? – O tom sarcástico de sua voz é assustador. – Eu te amo... Não vou feri–lo. Aquela noite... Eu não ia te machucar.

O garoto tenta não fazer qualquer barulho, cada vez mais aterrorizado com a realidade. Sabe que Dan estar morto com certeza deve ser algo que está usando para assustá-lo, mas isso é ruim, a loucura podendo levá-lo a matar.

– Omi... Lembra da letra da música? – Dan parece apreciar esse jogo de gato e rato. – 'Porque você sabe que às vezes as palavras têm duplo sentido'... Eu disse que estava morto de saudades, não disse?

'Stairway to Heaven' começa a tocar novamente, a casa se tornando parte da melodia, cada cômodo repleto do som harmonioso e triste. O arqueiro fecha os olhos, convencendo a si mesmo de que essa conversa de fantasma é impossível, é apenas um engodo de um homem vingativo.

– Ele já mentiu pra mim... Me fez acreditar que era meu amigo. – Sussurra para si, pois precisa ouvir uma voz que não seja de Dan ou do vocalista do Led Zeppelin. – E depois traiu a minha confiança.

"_Há algo que sinto_

_Quando olho para o oeste_

_E meu espírito chora ao partir_

_Em meus pensamentos tenho visto_

_Anéis de fumaça atravessando as árvores_

_E as vozes daqueles que ficam parados olhando."_

– Eu nunca parti. Sabia que um dia você voltaria pra mim. – Há quase que um lamento em suas palavras. – Fiquei ligado ao seu coração, mas... Então notei que tudo mudou de repente. Ele se encheu de sentimentos deliciosos que deveriam ter sido meus, não daquele sujeito!

Omi nota a mudança drástica de tom, uma raiva fazendo a música se tornar mais aguda, o timbre da voz de Robert Plant se modificando, a guitarra de Jimmy Page invadindo cada reentrância da casa e a abalando. Continua de olhos fechados, imaginando como Dan pode ter montado esses truques tão bem, se quando eram amigos, o homem era o pior aluno de todos. Tenta ignorar a música, percebendo que ela é usada para abafar o som dos passos, concentrando-se na madeira do piso rangendo sob o peso do caminhar.

– Fantasmas não têm peso... – Tenta colocar seu pensamento lógico a frente do medo inconsciente que se apossa dele. – Teoricamente fantasmas não têm massa corporal, então não pesam... Que besteira! Fantasmas não existem! Estou me deixando levar... Ele é um homem, de carne e osso.

Pensa em sair de seu esconderijo e enfrentar o ex-amigo, pois é mais esperto e habilidoso do que o sujeito que foi expulso da academia por não ter qualquer talento para servir à Kritiker, mas o ouve entrar na cozinha e desiste.

"_E um sussurro avisa que em breve_

_Se todos entoarmos a canção_

_O flautista nos levará à razão_

_E um novo dia irá nascer_

_Para aqueles que suportarem_

_E a floresta irá ecoar gargalhadas."_

– Você sequer queria me ouvir... Ignorava minhas cartas... Só porque eu abri meu coração e confessei o meu amor. – O lamento é ainda mais triste, passando rapidamente para um tom raivoso e ressentido. – E aquele maldito te conquistou com poucas palavras... Sendo frio e desumano... Na verdade, você não é diferente dos outros... Se apaixonou pelo vencedor.

Omi sente raiva genuína nessa hora, como naquela noite, as lembranças do que sentia na época voltando a sua mente como aconteceu com o seqüestro. Ele ia embora, mas queria que Omi o aceitasse de qualquer jeito...

– Maldito é você, miserável! – Deixa escapar, repreendendo-se logo em seguida.

"_Sim, há dois caminhos que você pode seguir_

_Mas na longa estrada_

_Há sempre tempo de mudar o caminho que você segue_

_E isso me faz pensar."_

– Mas isso é passado. – Ele parece se animar, seus passos pesados passeando pela cozinha ampla de piso de cerâmica. – Agora você voltou pra mim e... Dessa vez não haverá ninguém entre nós.

O jovem Weiss engole em seco, pois o estado mental do homem é pior do que poderia imaginar. Apenas fica contente ao pensar em como acertou ao evitar que os amigos viessem com ele, assim seria um assunto em que apenas ele e Dan poderiam sair feridos.

"_Sua cabeça lateja e não vai parar_

_Caso você não saiba_

_O flautista te chama para você se juntar a ele."_

– Lembra como eu te dizia que queria ser um agente para ser como o flautista de Hamelin, trazendo todas as almas injustiçadas para se sentirem protegidas? – Novamente o tom macabro forte em sua voz. – Consegui algumas... Mas meu maior triunfo... Vai ser trazer seus amigos e 'ele' para brincarem com a gente.

– O que?! – Um desespero se apossa dele, de forma incontrolável.

Ouve o som de uma flauta e risadas ecoando como se trazidas pelo vento, as janelas da cozinha se abrindo em um estrondo, as panelas dependuradas sobre o fogão balançando e batendo umas contra as outras.

"_Que brilha luz branca e quer mostrar_

_Como tudo ainda vira ouro_

_E se você ouvir com atenção_

_A canção irá finalmente chegar a você_

_Quando todos são um e um é o todo_

_Ser uma rocha e não rolar."_

– Não vou deixar que machuque meus amigos! – Omi sai de seu esconderijo. – Não pense que me engana com esse papo de ser um fantasma.

– Mas eu sou... – A expressão mais inocente no rosto quase sem cor.

– Está usando isso apenas pra me assustar... – O arqueiro deixa claro que não se abala facilmente.

O homem sorri, a melodia da música tocando em um looping, ecoando até nos ossos, fazendo as velhas xícaras e copos vibrarem dentro dos armários de portas de vidro.

– Esqueci que você é um garoto altamente inteligente... Um gênio! – A ironia escorre. – Não se apavora fácil, mas...

De repente ele some no ar, reaparecendo do outro lado da cozinha, exatamente diante do pequeno Weiss, que dá um pulo para trás e se encosta a pia.

– Estou conseguindo? – Ele ri, divertindo-se com o pavor ainda desconfiado do seu amado. – E não pense que é como no desenho do Scooby-Doo, pois não há nenhum projetor holográfico.

– Você... – A face juvenil ainda pálida.

– Querido... Eu já comprei uma escadaria para o paraíso há cinco anos. – Sentencia orgulhoso por ter sido mais teatral e inesperado do que o pequeno prodígio poderia sequer imaginar. – Mas preferi ficar aqui a sua espera.

**ooOoo**

A noite já está alta quando os Weiss param o carro diante da mansão. Os três ficam alguns minutos observando a construção antiga, que na escuridão parece ainda mais opressiva e obscura, apenas a luz da lua cheia caindo sobre ela, emprestando-lhe um ar sobrenatural.

– Por que sempre vamos pra lugares como esse? – Yohji olha para as gárgulas que disfarçam os escoadouros da calha. – Nunca vamos pra uma praia ou um hotel de luxo.

– Deve ser carma... Só pode. – Ken emenda, engolindo em seco ao pensar em como parece estar diante de uma casa mal-assombrada.

Aya fica em silêncio, uma sensação ruim tomando conta dele, mas não querendo aumentar ainda mais a tensão que percebe nos outros. Seus olhos se voltam para as janelas do andar de cima e, na única aberta, tem a impressão de vislumbrar uma figura humana o encarando, mas que se desvanece logo em seguida.

– Precisamos entrar. – Diz com sua frieza habitual. – O Omi está na casa... Tenho certeza.

Eles sobem a escadaria da entrada, sempre com todos os sentidos alertas, o normal em qualquer missão. Chegam até a porta e notam que está aberta, apenas um pequeno empurrão e poderão entrar.

– Isso está fácil demais. – Ken sente um arrepio na nuca. – Só falta colocar um alvo no meio do peito.

– Precisamos ficar muito atentos, pois os Schwarz podem estar nos esperando. – Yohji até imagina os inimigos rindo da tolice deles terem seguido Omi. – Aqueles malditos não tiram férias!

O líder dos Weiss se coloca a frente, empurrando a porta com a mão, mas sem entrar, esperando uns segundos para que a existência de qualquer armadilha seja revelada. Entra devagar, tirando do sobretudo uma lanterna, observando o hall decadente, repleto de pó e teias de aranha. Os amigos o seguem, não menos cuidadosos, lanternas em punho.

O hall amplo é decorado de forma incomum, quadros de artes marciais, espadas e machados, mais parecendo a sala de armas de alguma caserna do exército, portas que levam a duas salas de aula e a uma grande biblioteca. E tudo isso visto rapidamente de relance e no escuro, emprestando ao local uma impressão de que ali o assunto central sempre fora 'matar'.

– Tem muita coisa que não sabemos sobre o passado do chibi. – Yohji se espanta com o quadro enorme que adorna a parede principal do hall, dois homens lutando, um degolando o outro. – Se eu tivesse crescido num lugar desses estaria num manicômio.

– Ele é mais forte do que podemos pensar. – Aya diz sem olhar para o loiro, mantendo a luz da lanterna na escadaria, tentando decidir o que fazer em seguida.

– Já falei pra vocês que acredito em fantasmas? – Ken sente o arrepio aumentar. – Esse lugar está repleto de energia negativa... Sinto isso.

– Fantasmas não existem... – O espadachim é categórico, tentando mantê-lo calmo.

Parados ali, as lanternas voltando-se para todos os cantos, começam a ouvir um gemido, quase um sussurro que começa a ganhar forma. Tentam definir a origem dele, mas sem sucesso, cientes de que não devem se separar, pois sua força vem de suas habilidades, muito maior quando estão unidas.

– Socorro... – O sussurro torna-se mais audível, formando a palavra desesperada.

– É a voz do Omi! – Ken diz aflito.

– Vem lá de cima... Vamos. – Yohji fala já subindo as escadas, nem notando quando Aya tenta segurá-lo.

Algo dentro do ruivo o alerta, sentindo nesse pedido uma possível armadilha, mas seguindo os dois que já sobem a escada correndo. Apressa o passo para alcançá-los, seguindo por um corredor, luz da lua vindo do final dele, de uma porta entreaberta. A voz do garoto ecoa, parecendo mais forte conforme se aproximam. Yohji pára diante da porta, esperando os outros, pela primeira vez se dando conta que pode ter jogado a todos em um embuste.

– Eu não... – Engole em seco ao ver o olhar reprovador do ruivo ao passar por ele.

– Já que chegamos até aqui... Vamos entrar. – Aya empurra a porta da mesma forma cautelosa, entrando em seguida.

A visão não poderia ser mais estranha, com Omi deitado sobre a cama, parecendo dormir, mas a voz dele continua a soar desesperada por todo o ambiente.

– O que é isso? – Yohji arregala os olhos realmente assustado.

– Nós precisamos sair dessa casa! – Ken fala apavorado, seu arrepio tomando todo o corpo. – Agora!

Aya corre até a cama, tomando o garoto em seus braços e saindo com os amigos do quarto, passando pelo corredor em meio à escuridão, cortada pela luz agitada das lanternas. Descem a escadaria, a voz de Omi se tornando cada vez mais alta, a palavra 'socorro' se tornando uma risada macabra e estridente.

– VOCÊS VÃO MORRER... HAHAHA... – Não mais a voz do chibi, mas uma que não reconhecem.

– Aya... O que é isso? – Yohji tenta manter a calma na desabalada corrida escadaria abaixo. – Não sabia que o Schul podia fazer isso!

– Não é ele! – Ken olha ocasionalmente para trás e acredita ver vislumbres de uma presença, como se alguém os perseguisse.

Ao chegarem à porta, a mão do ruivo toca a maçaneta, mas para sua surpresa nota que está trancada. Insiste, ajeitando melhor Omi junto ao seu peito, mas percebe que estão realmente presos e não sairão tão facilmente dessa ratoeira.

– Aya... Abre logo isso! – Yohji esbarra nele quando chega, olhando assustado para a expressão desanimada do amigo. – Não me diz que está trancada.

– Está trancada. – Por mais que não queira essa é a terrível realidade.

– Eu te pedi pra não me dizer isso. – Ele se desespera, tentando puxá-la com toda a sua força.

– Podemos sair daqui e procurar outra saída? – Ken vê o homem descer devagar a escada, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto pálido. – Ele está vindo.

– Ele quem? – O loiro se volta para olhar. – Não vejo ninguém.

– NÃO DISCUTE COMIGO! – O moreno arrepia-se ainda mais. – VAMOS SAIR DESSA MERDA DE PORTA.

Os Weiss correm mais uma vez, entrando por uma das portas que se abrem para o hall, uma sala ampla, com cadeiras de assentos puídos e um quadro negro em uma das paredes. Escondem-se detrás de uma pilha de caixas, cheias de livros cheirando a mofo. Sentam-se no chão, procurando recuperar a respiração ainda acelerada.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – O playboy sussurra ainda vermelho.

– Caímos numa armadilha. – Aya acomoda o corpo inerte de Omi no chão. – Só não entendi ainda quem usaria todos esses efeitos sonoros para nos assustar.

– Será que vocês não entendem? – Ken sabe que só há uma explicação, mas que seus amigos se negam a aceitar. – Estamos sendo atacados por um Onryou... Um fantasma em busca de vingança.

– Ora... Ken... – Essa possibilidade parece absurda demais para Yohji.

– Eu o vi... – Fica indignado com a descrença deles. – Não estou ficando louco.

– Seria bom se vocês parassem de discutir... – O espadachim ouve o ruído de alguém caminhando pelo hall. – Não importa quem seja... É alguém muito poderoso.

O arqueiro começa a se mover langorosamente, como se despertasse de um longo sono, os olhos ainda fechados. A atenção deles se volta para o garoto, sem perder a presença cada vez mais próxima. Apenas a lanterna de Aya ainda acesa, disfarçada sob o sobretudo que tirou para a luminosidade não chamar a atenção. O ruivo se curva sobre ele, aproximando o rosto a ponto de sentir a respiração leve e tranqüila, os gemidinhos típicos de quando acorda de manhã lhe trazendo uma sensação boa de que está bem.

– Ahm... Quem... Aya! – O arqueiro ameaça se levantar, mas o ruivo se deita sobre ele, abafando sua voz, jogando o sobretudo sobre si.

Todos ficam em silêncio, os olhos tentando se acostumar com a escuridão, cientes da presença do homem misterioso na sala através do som de seus passos rangendo no assoalho.

– Se atacarmos todos ao mesmo tempo... Podemos rendê-lo. – Yohji sussurra encolhido detrás das caixas, mas com a melhor visão de todos, através de uma brecha entre elas, mas assim mesmo não conseguindo vê-lo, apenas ouvir seus passos.

– Não vai adiantar... Acredita em mim. – Ken insiste, mas sem sucesso.

– Quietos! – Aya ergue a cabeça levemente a fim de silenciá-los.

Quando volta a se colocar sob o sobretudo, seus olhos se encontram com as belas safiras ainda assustadas, abrindo um sorriso quase inconsciente por reencontrar Omi vivo e bem.

– Vou te tirar daqui. – O ruivo sussurra, aproximando-se do ouvido do garoto.

– Não... Não... Ele não vai deixar. – Há um medo real em sua voz.

– Ele pode ser poderoso, mas... – Não se lembra de já ter visto esta expressão nestes olhos acostumados com a morte.

– Aya... Ele está morto... Se matou há muito tempo. – Puxa o rosto bonito para bem perto do seu, olhos nos olhos para demonstrar que está sendo absolutamente sincero. – Ele é esta casa e a casa é ele. Não podemos vencê-lo.

Apesar de Aya ter se tornado uma pessoa prática, que não crê nestas superstições, sabe que Omi não acreditaria em algo com essa certeza sem analisar sob todos os pontos lógicos. E seus orbes brilhantes apenas revelam que estão lidando com algo que não pode ser explicado... Algo sobrenatural. Pensa então na sua avó paterna, nas histórias que lhe contava quando era um garotinho e como custava a dormir temendo que algum desses seres viesse assombrá-lo.

– Os passos... Ele saiu dessa sala. – Yohji suspira aliviado, sacando de seu celular, mas percebendo que não há sinal. – Que droga! Por que essa porcaria não está funcionando?

– É esse lugar... – Ken diz pensando sobre isso. – Deve haver muita energia negativa e interfere nos aparelhos eletrônicos.

– Lá vem você de novo com essa história! – Fica chacoalhando o aparelho de um lado para outro, tentando pegar o sinal novamente.

– Omi... – Aya se levanta, sentando ao lado do garoto ainda deitado no assoalho empoeirado. – Com quem estamos lidando?

Ele hesita, suas histórias do passado guardadas em um local de sua mente que não gosta de revisitar, mas se sente forçado pela situação. Senta-se também, os olhos de todos sobre ele.

– Eu fui mandado para esta mansão quando tinha doze anos... Era uma espécie de academia dos agentes da Kritiker. Dan era um dos alunos... O nome dele é esse. – Olha para eles, mas percebe que os três já sabem dessa informação. – Vejo que leram as cartas.

– Não tivemos outra escolha. – Aya diz um tanto reprovador.

– Ok... Nos tornamos amigos, praticamente inseparáveis, mas um dia ele revelou que me amava. – Pensa em como definir como se sentiu na época. – Eu tive medo... Me afastei.

– Claro... Você era uma criança! – Ken pensa assustado na pedofilia que isso representa. – Quantos anos tinha o cara? Uns trinta?

– Vinte e cinco anos. – Omi não se importava com a diferença quando eram apenas amigos. – Logo começaram as cartas... Todas as noites... Até que ele foi expulso da academia.

– Que feio, Omi! – A voz de Dan ecoa pela sala, como se saísse das paredes. – Falando mal de mim para os seus amiguinhos...

O som estridente de suas palavras, a raiva contida nelas, os alarma, deixando claro que ele sabe onde estão e brinca com eles... Uma brincadeira que pode terminar logo se deixarem-se levar pelo medo, mas pode ser prolongada se mantiverem um mínimo de calma.

– Ken... Você está vendo ele? – Aya começa a pensar em Dan como um Onryou, pois se Omi acredita nisso, ele também.

– Não... – O ex-jogador se levanta um pouco para ter uma visão ampla da sala. – Mas sabe que estamos aqui e está ouvindo o que dizemos.

– Vocês não... Aya... – Yohji não quer crer que isto seja verdade. – Fala sério! Estão realmente dizendo que esse cara é um espírito?

Não há o que dizer, pois a situação responde a todas as suas indagações, o loiro baixando a cabeça e a balançando de um lado para o outro, todas as suas crenças pessoais colocadas a prova, seu materialismo colidindo com a realidade do sobrenatural a sua frente.

– E eu que pensei que morreria nu na cama de alguém... – O playboy se irrita por não encontrar uma saída. – Ainda nem transei com o Ken!

– O que?! – O moreno fica roxo de vergonha, não entendendo se encara essa afirmação como uma proposta ou como o último recurso de um homem desesperado. – E quem disse que eu ia te querer?

Omi se levanta, observando a sala e lembrando-se de quando assistia as aulas de criminologia nesta sala. Olha pela escuridão, estudando o layout do lugar, tentando se lembrar como sair sem passar pelo hall.

– Me sigam. – Diz já caminhando na direção oposta da sala. – Há uma passagem secreta na estante.

Continua...

**ooOoo**


	2. Encurralados

**A MANSÃO DOS ESQUECIDOS**

**Cap. 2 - Encurralados **

Omi aproxima-se e procura o livro vermelho de letras douradas, puxando-o para frente, a estante se movendo e abrindo caminho para um corredor escuro, entrando sem pestanejar, sendo seguido com pressa pelos outros. A passagem se fecha atrás deles, a escuridão os envolvendo, um forte odor penetrando-lhes as narinas. Acendem as lanternas, vendo Omi já virar à esquerda e o acompanhando. O cheiro de morte é perturbador, o local estreito provocando uma inevitável claustrofobia.

Caminham por algum tempo, incerto, pois naquele ambiente o tempo parece parado, o relógio fixo em um ponto, mas rodando apressado fora desse maldito lugar. O arqueiro caminha decidido na frente, sendo seguido de perto por Aya, os outros amigos logo atrás. Tudo ali é assustador, o odor cada vez mais terrível tornando a experiência como algo que só presenciaram em algum sonho... E não era bom.

– Estamos quase saindo. – Omi pega a mão de Aya com firmeza, puxando-o enquanto adentram mais profundamente nas entranhas da casa. – Cuidado que há um pequeno declive.

Os Weiss escorregam para descê-lo, percebendo como o corredor parece estreitar-se ainda mais, o odor de decomposição quase insuportável. Estão nitidamente saindo do nível térreo da casa e partindo para algo que seria o porão ou talvez uma construção no nível mais baixo, pois a casa se encaixa em uma elevação.

– Yohji... – Ken diz seguindo logo atrás do loiro. – Por que você disse aquilo?

– Aquilo o quê? – Assusta-se com uma teia de aranha que lhe roça o rosto.

– Oras... Aquilo sobre mim! – O moreno não consegue tirar isso da cabeça.

– Sobre... Tran... Ahn... Dormir com você? – Yohji olha para trás, mas logo retoma a caminhada, temendo perder os outros dois de vista. – Ah... Não sei... Eu...

– É porque isso seria a última coisa em que você pensaria na vida? – Ele sente um aperto no peito, como se essa possibilidade fosse extremamente dolorosa.

– Não! Eu... – O playboy se volta, querendo olhar para o amigo.

– Chegamos. – A voz de Omi ecoa, pois já fala ao deixar o corredor e entrando em um cômodo bastante amplo da casa.

Os assassinos vão saindo e se deparando com uma piscina fechada, ainda cheia de água, mas que há muito deixou de ter uma aparência cristalina, um cheiro pútrido de pântano tomando todo o ambiente. A edificação sólida, sem janelas, mantendo qualquer olhar externo distante.

– Por que a Kritiker deixou essa propriedade assim... Tão de repente? – Aya fica intrigado, pois tudo foi deixado como se seus ocupantes fugissem.

Omi olha em redor, a luz da lua iluminando o lugar através da imensa clarabóia no telhado, levando-os a desligar as lanternas a fim de economizar as baterias. Esse lugar era o favorito dos alunos para 'torturar' os excluídos, aqueles de quem não gostavam. O chibi fora vítima algumas vezes, mas Dan era diariamente. E todos, cada um daqueles agentes, morreu em serviço, por causa de erros absurdamente idiotas para alguém que foi tão bem treinado. O arqueiro não consegue evitar um sorrisinho maldoso ao pensar nisso.

– Vamos sair daqui... – Novamente pega na mão do ruivo, puxando-o para que o siga. – Por aquela porta.

Eles caminham apressados, a luminosidade diminuindo, uma nuvem provavelmente encobrindo a lua. Mas Ken pára, um ruído estranho vindo da água, como se algo se movimentasse dentro dela. Observa a superfície e vendo que se move de forma quase imperceptível, mas não para os olhos treinados de um assassino.

– Dá pra vocês andarem mais depressa? – O moreno fica mais assustado, o ruído se tornando cada vez mais audível.

Sente então que algo o segura, a mão de alguém envolve seus tornozelos, as unhas azuladas enterrando-se em sua pele. Tenta se soltar, avisar os amigos que caminham inconscientes de sua situação, mas a voz não lhe sai da boca. Aquele toque frio e viscoso o apavora, um rosto surgindo de leve na superfície da água, sorrindo maleficamente para ele, enquanto a garra o puxa, o arremessando para dentro da piscina, os outros vendo-o cair sem poder fazer nada.

– KEN! – Yohji tenta ver se ele volta à tona.

E antes que qualquer um deles possa reagir de outra forma, salta para dentro da água, mergulhando no líquido completamente turvo. Tem dificuldade de enxergar, sentindo que algo está com eles ali, algo maligno, mas não pode desistir, volta algumas vezes para respirar e retoma a procura.

– Vocês viram alguma coisa? – Pergunta desesperado ao voltar mais uma vez para tomar fôlego.

– Não. – Aya liga a lanterna, passando-a por toda a extensão da piscina.

– KEN. – Yohji grita furioso. – NÃO SE ATREVA A MORRER... AQUILO ERA O QUE EU MAIS QUERIA NO MUNDO, SEU IDIOTA!

Mergulha mais uma vez, chegando até o fundo, sentindo então que algo o segura pela barra da calça, vislumbrando com dificuldade a figura do ex-jogador e o agarrando pela gola da jaqueta. Os dois saem da água, expressões de alívio vindo dos dois amigos fora da piscina, mas sua atenção voltada única e exclusivamente para o moreno em seus braços. Aya o puxa para fora, os olhos dele abertos, mas parados, como se não houvesse mais vida em seu corpo.

– Hidaka... Não faz isso comigo. – Yohji se coloca a seu lado, passando a mão pelo rosto frio, percebendo que as pupilas reagem quando a luz aumenta no ambiente. – Isso... Volta pra mim. Se esforça...

Ken então tosse, água pútrida saindo por sua boca, o ar voltando ao seu lugar de direito no corpo, arfando nervosamente a procura da salvação que quase lhe escapou. Tenta se levantar, nervoso demais para ficar neste lugar, mas é impedido pela mão do loiro sobre seu peito.

– Você está maluco? – Ele não consegue se conter. – Você quase se matou e... Eu ia junto!

– E-eu... – Quase não consegue falar, sua garganta dói muito. – Não caí... Me puxaram.

Yohji olha para a piscina, a água movimentando-se de forma incomum, como se alguém nadasse. A lua parece estranhamente se apagar, apenas uma luz tênue tremulando sobre o líquido que parece vivo. A lanterna de Aya foca o centro da piscina. Recuam, temerosos do que vai surgir, mas o medo os paralisa, um sensação fria de morte e maldade passando por eles como uma brisa.

Devagar um rosto de homem surge por entre o lodo, seus olhos brancos, os cabelos cobertos de sangue seco, um enorme buraco de saída de bala no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. Ele se ergue, o corpo logo flutuando sobre o líquido em que a pouco estava mergulhado, a falta de expressão lhe emprestando uma aparência mais assustadora.

– VAMOS SAIR DAQUI! – O playboy descrente puxa Ken e passa-lhe o braço sobre seu ombro. – Essa coisa até eu vi!

Eles correm para a porta, saindo e fechando-a pelo lado de fora, vendo-se imersos em outra sala da casa, recuando ao ouvirem as batidas da criatura na porta. Percebem que apesar de ser um fantasma, a criatura que viram parece presa no local e não pode sair.

– UFA! – Yohji suspira de alívio, pois não lembra de já ter visto coisa mais medonha, e sendo um assassino já viu coisas indescritíveis. – Onde estamos?

– Parece... Um... – A visão de Ken está turva, esforçando-se ao máximo para falar. – Estande de tiro.

Olham em volta, as lanternas de todas acesas, iluminando os antigos alvos de madeira em forma humana e do outro lado as mesas onde os alunos se colocavam para atirar. Conforme se movem, pisam em cápsulas e projéteis, espalhados por todo o chão da sala, sendo complicado caminhar sem perder o equilíbrio. Mais uma batida forte na porta evidencia que o fantasma continua tentando segui-los, o barulho fazendo-os voltar à realidade de que estão tentando fugir.

– O sujeito da piscina não era o Dan... – Aya encontra no chão uma flecha, marca inconfundível da arma de Bombay.

– Aquele era o Yamamoto. – Omi pára um instante, ainda ofegante. – Era um dos nossos colegas da academia... Gostava de machucar o Dan nessa piscina...

– Você quer dizer que esse Dan era uma espécie de 'bobo' da turma? – Yohji pergunta, lembrando de como havia um quando estava no colegial.

Omi o olha um tanto ressentido, doendo muito ouvi-lo falar assim. Fica diante do loiro, observando-o atento.

– Pois é... E eu era o nerd... – Fala com certo desprezo. – E todos também gostavam de me mergulhar de cabeça pra baixo na piscina...

– Calma! Não estou dizendo que concordo com isso! – Pela primeira vez o playboy vê Omi perder a paciência e se irritar dessa forma.

Aya fica espantado com sua atitude, provavelmente resultado do reencontro terrível e das lembranças dolorosas desse lugar. Coloca-se entre eles, segurando Omi pelos ombros e o encarando, a expressão do jovem relaxando e voltando a ser o mesmo de sempre.

– Por que essa escola fechou? – O espadachim exige uma resposta e isso está claro em seus olhos.

– Depois do suicídio do Dan... – Pensa em como encobriram o caso, temendo que a polícia se envolvesse de alguma forma. – O diretor foi assassinado.

– E esse tal Yamamoto? – Podem ouvir a água tremular novamente, como se voltasse para sua atual morada. – Como veio parar aqui?

O arqueiro tenta se soltar das mãos do espadachim, mas está claro que ele quer todas as respostas que o chibi tem e não vai deixá-lo sair pela tangente dessa vez.

– Ele e os outros morreram fora daqui, mas... – Evita os olhos violeta. – O Dan me disse que trouxe almas perdidas para cá... Acho que são as pessoas de quem queria se vingar.

– QUE ÓTIMO! – Yohji desanima, acomodando melhor o braço de Ken sobre seu ombro. – Então quer dizer que não estamos lidando apenas com o fulaninho da foto... Quantos alunos costumavam... Torturar o seu amigo?

– Acredito que ele se vingaria de todos os vinte alunos... – Continua cabisbaixo. – Todos se divertiam com isso.

– QUE MERDA! – O loiro sente que Ken parece cada vez mais pesado. – Eu preferia os Schwarz! Estou morrendo de saudades do miserável do Schul.

Ken então dobra os joelhos, só não caindo no chão porque o loiro o segura pelo braço, acomodando-o com cuidado no assoalho da sala de tiro. Ajoelha ao lado dele, notando sua palidez iluminada pela fraca luz da lanterna, a pele fria como gelo.

– Acho que ele está com hipotermia. – Omi segura a mão do amigo, o pulso ficando cada vez mais fraco.

– Mas... Eu também estou molhado e não... – Pensa que alguma coisa nessa maldita casa quer tirar a vida de Ken e logo vai conseguir. – Ele não vai poder andar mais.

O chibi olha para o loiro, percebendo o que isso significa. Coloca-se diante dele, uma expressão descrente o fazendo engolir em seco.

– Não podemos deixar vocês aqui! – As lágrimas em seus olhos são nítidas perante a luz da lanterna.

– Eu não pretendo morrer. – Yohji se levanta, já tirando a roupa molhada de Ken. – Vou evitar que ele morra... Enquanto vocês saem da casa e pedem ajuda... Chamem a Kritiker... Eles que ajudem a limpar a sujeira que deixaram.

Aya se coloca atrás de Omi, os olhos dele encontrando os do loiro, o entendimento da amizade sendo o suficiente para saber que não há escolha e essa é a que Kudou fez.

– Eu vou aquecê-lo e... Lido com qualquer morto que tente me pegar. – Nem imagina como fazer isso, mas pode tentar.

– Fica com o meu sobretudo. – O espadachim tira o casaco e o entrega. – Nos vemos em breve... Não ouse morrer... Ou eu mesmo te mato de novo.

Há uma nota melancólica na partida dos dois, saindo da sala de tiro e deixando os dois escondidos detrás dos alvos. Yohji tira a própria roupa e se deita ao lado do corpo nu de Ken, abraçando-o forte e cobrindo a ambos com o sobretudo seco.

– Não pense que vou me aproveitar da situação, Ken. – Diz passando o braço por sob a nuca do moreno e o outro sobre o peito forte de atleta, mas lançando um olhar geral por todo ele com a lanterna. – Caramba! Seu corpo é mais bonito do que eu imaginava.

Aproxima-se mais, sentindo que ter olhado para esse corpo tão atraente foi demais para o seu, repleto de hormônios até a raiz dos cabelos, sentindo-se excitado, procurando pensar em outra coisa para voltar ao normal, mas em vão. Sua mente até esquece da situação difícil por algum tempo, apenas pensando nos braços musculosos, nas pernas atléticas e no... Um ruído estranho vindo das mesas na direção deles o traz de volta à realidade. Fica atento, imaginando se não é mais um dos defuntos da casa, mas logo vê um rato passando apressado próximo de seus pés.

– Pelo menos, se me matarem agora... – Volta a abraçar Ken, sentindo que há um calor entre eles, suficiente para tornar-lhe a respiração menos ofegante. Acomoda a cabeça do moreno em seu peito. – Morro feliz.

Logo a luz das lanternas se apaga, mergulhando-os na completa escuridão, um medo inconsciente se apossando dele, fazendo-o recordar de quando era pequeno e tinha pavor do escuro. Sua mãe o colocava no colo e contava histórias de anjos que protegiam os inocentes. Mas... Ele e Ken não são mais inocentes... A morte ronda seus passos e um dia chegaria até eles também.

– Sabe, Ken... – Fala mesmo sabendo que o amigo está inconsciente. – Sempre imaginei morrer na rua... Levando um tiro... Sozinho... Sem ninguém pra lamentar por mim... Mas depois de te conhecer, tinha certeza que você choraria...

Mais uma vez ouve o ruído estranho, dessa vez são passos, de várias pessoas. Prende a respiração, trazendo Ken mais para perto com a intenção de protegê-lo. Sente então mãos que tocam o sobretudo, muitas delas, se tornando cada vez mais palpáveis, como se todos os alunos presos nesta casa estivessem ali. Fecha os olhos, abraça mais forte o moreno e torce para que sejam rápidos.

**ooOoo**

Aya segue cabisbaixo, tendo desembainhado sua espada em estado de alerta, mas ainda inconformado por ter deixado Yohji e Ken para trás, a mão de Omi segurando forte a sua e o guiando por um corredor longo, iluminado apenas pela luz da lanterna. Imagina ser a área dos empregados, o corredor usado pelos serviçais, pois era costume das famílias ricas que estes raramente deviam ser vistos quando em serviço interno.

Sente-se estranho, como se envolvido por algo que o deixa letárgico, pouca reação tendo demonstrado desde que entraram na passagem secreta. Passam pela porta da cozinha, onde talvez haja uma porta, mas Omi o leva para longe, logo entrando numa sala obscura, cheiro de madeira úmida e serragem. Com a lanterna consegue ver uma serra elétrica e algumas ferramentas de marceneiro jogadas sobre uma mesa de trabalho.

– Eu e o Dan passávamos muito tempo aqui. – Pega um formão sobre a mesa. – Os outros não gostavam do cheiro de cola e madeira. Ele fez minha primeira besta...

– E por que viemos para cá? – Sente-se zonzo, deixando a katana e a lanterna caírem de sua mão. – Não há uma porta de saída aqui.

– Eu só quis... – Fica diante do ruivo e o enlaça pelo pescoço. – Que você conhecesse um pouco do meu passado.

A luz mortiça da lua iluminando os dois, vinda de uma janela com grades, os braços do ruivo envolvendo-o pela cintura, depositando um delicado beijo em seus lábios.

– Mas... Estamos fugindo... – Sente cada vez mais uma sensação esquisita. – Os rapazes dependem de nós...

– Eu quero você... Agora... – Desce suas mãos pequenas pelas costas dele, chegando até suas nádegas. – Tudo isso me deixou excitado.

Aya força-se a olhar para o loirinho, a mesma expressão angelical de sempre, mas um fogo incomum nos olhos azuis. Beija-o novamente, mesmo se sentindo mal, o chibi assumindo uma atitude mais ousada, sua língua tomando a iniciativa e intensificando tudo.

– Você... – O espadachim fecha os olhos para não cair, enquanto os lábios de Omi deixam os seus e vão descendo devagar por seu pescoço. – Está louco?

– Por você... – A boca pequena vai descendo pelo tórax e abrindo a camisa do ruivo, revelando-lhe aos poucos o corpo, que beija e lambe com ânsia.

As mãos habilidosas chegam ao botão da calça preta e ao zíper, antes que termine de beijar o abdômen, arrepiando a pele do belo espadachim e o excitando nitidamente. E os dedos o tocam sobre a cueca, percebendo que seu membro reage, já rijo e latejando perante a eminência da felação.

– Não! – Aya o empurra, fazendo Omi cair sentado. – Você não é assim! Não teria ficado tão imóvel quando Ken caiu na água... Não teria deixado eles pra trás...

– Você no fim é um fraco... Me enganei com você. – O chibi levanta devagar, o encarando com um olhar de desprezo. – Dan teria feito tudo por mim... Até se matou por minha causa!

– Ele era um covarde... Essa é a verdade. – Apóia a mão numa cadeira para se manter de pé. – E você sabe disso. Um pedófilo que traiu sua confiança... E não soube enfrentar que a vida é dura e perdemos mais do que ganhamos.

Algo na expressão de Omi o surpreende, seus olhos se apertando como se o analisasse, a boca se abrindo em um sorriso incomum, sua aparência parecendo mudar, como se o chibi estivesse mais alto. Ele se aproxima novamente de Aya e o arrebata em um beijo profundo e sensual, os dois praticamente da mesma altura, os cabelos louros tornando-se castanhos, assim como os olhos que se abrem devagar.

O ruivo tenta empurrá-lo, Dan finalmente retomando sua forma original, deixando de parecer com Omi, segurando seus ombros com força descomunal. Quando o solta, Aya cai de joelhos, quase sem forças, o encarando com ódio genuíno.

– O que você fez com o Omi? – Pergunta irritado, mas incapaz sequer de levantar-se.

– Não te interessa... Provei que sou mais forte. – Dan ri sonoramente. – Enganei vocês facilmente... Ia ter você... Apenas pelo prazer de te usar e jogar fora... Apenas eu sirvo pro meu pequeno.

– Ele não é mais a criança inocente e sozinha... – O espadachim sente suas forças se esvaindo, mas luta para enfrentá-lo. – Agora é um homem... Que toma as próprias decisões... E não está mais sozinho.

– Aí que se engana... – Seu sorriso satânico brilha, como se fosse se iluminando. – Ele veio aqui para vê-los morrer.

Omi está preso à parede da marcenaria por grossas correntes, oculto pela escuridão, apenas a luz tênue iluminando a cena, seus olhos arregalados diante daquilo que queria ter evitado, lágrimas correndo-lhe pelo rosto. Desejou falar ao ver a figura de Aya entrando na sala, a fraca luminosidade revelando sua figura alta e esbelta, mas a voz não saía, como se uma força invisível a tivesse roubado. E tudo que falaram... A forma como o falso Omi tentou seduzi-lo na sua frente, diminuir a imagem do homem que ama, mas no fim ele provou que seu relacionamento é mais do que apenas momentos de prazer... Ambos se conhecem perfeitamente... Mesmo o embuste de Dan turvando a percepção e as forças do ruivo não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de perceber finalmente que não era o seu chibi que o acariciava e beijava.

Dan se sente plenamente satisfeito com sua manobra, pois tem o espadachim onde desejava, enfraquecido o suficiente para não conseguir reagir quando o torturar e matar. Isso foi o mais fácil, sugando sua energia desde que segurou sua mão naquele corredor secreto. Sorri ao vê-lo ali, de joelhos diante de si, os olhos azuis de Omi assistindo tudo, apesar do ruivo não poder vê-lo. Um final perfeito para um plano perfeito.

– E agora... Vamos acabar com esse papo furado. – O homem está satisfeito por chegar o momento de destruir seu rival. – Você veio aqui para morrer... E eu pretendo realizar o seu destino.

Não há nem sequer a oportunidade de Aya dizer algo ou reagir, pois Dan toca a cabeça ruiva e imediatamente o líder dos Weiss começa a se contorcer, tomado por dores lancinantes, assemelhando-se a facas quentes penetrando sua carne.

– Não... Ahhh.... – Os olhos violeta se enchem de dor, mas imediatamente calando seus gemidos. – Não... Vou... Te dar... Esse prazer.

Ainda acorrentando e emudecido, o jovem Weiss tenta de todas as formas soltar-se das correntes que o prendem, dizer algo que demonstre ao seu amado que não está sozinho. Na realidade, não consegue suportar a idéia de que ele sofre apenas por ter se atrevido a amá-lo. Quer acabar com Dan, como nunca desejou antes, todos esses anos sendo consumido pela noção de ter sido responsável por sua morte.

– Ele vai ser meu... Como devia ter sido antes. – Delicia-se ao tocá-lo novamente e ver em seus olhos o sofrimento claro. – Mas eu não vou machucá-lo... Não vou machucá-lo.

Mas na mente do garoto de cabelos loiros a cena final de sua história com Dan vai se tornando um pouco mais clara, imagens desconexas de alguém entrando em seu quarto à noite, a mão sobre sua boca o impedindo de gritar, a janela aberta e o salto na noite. Tudo ainda embaçado pelo esquecimento, mas aos poucos se abrindo em um quadro de violência que seu subconsciente ainda teme em liberar.

Por mais que a dor seja terrível Aya sabe que precisa lutar, salvar Omi das garras dessa criatura. Reúne todas as suas forças restantes, colocando-se de pé, uma das mãos se apoiando na cadeira, os olhos raivosos diante de um Dan confuso. Percebe como sua atitude o perturba, esperando que o espadachim gemesse e implorasse, mas adora frustrar os seus planos.

– Qual o problema? – Sua expressão mais fria e sanguinária. – Não estava preparado pra me ver resistir?

– Eu... Não vou... – Não sabe bem o que dizer diante desse desafio nítido. – Sou mais forte que você!

Dan coloca as duas mãos sobre o tórax de Aya, a dor terrível se apossando completamente de seu ser, e mesmo querendo manter-se de pé, não consegue. O líder dos Weiss cai, primeiro de joelhos, sua cabeça descendo até encostar ao chão, logo caindo completamente. Seus gemidos reprimidos, mas se vê incapaz de impedi-los de sair.

– Eu vou te matar... – Concentra todas as suas forças no sofrimento que quer infligir ao inimigo.

Omi se debate, as correntes o impedindo de se soltar, mas de repente sente que seu impulso o leva para frente. Nota então que os elos que o prendem ficam mais flexíveis, como se mudassem de forma, finalmente se desfazendo e o deixando cair. Com certeza a resistência de Aya e o empenho de Dan em colocar todas as suas energias para causar-lhe dor, desfez as correntes que seu poder materializara para aprisioná-lo.

– O que... – Sua voz sai estridente devido ao esforço que antes fazia para falar. – Aya!

Deseja aproximar-se, destruir Dan e toda sua maldade, mas vê apenas o rosto do seu espadachim voltar-se em sua direção, mesmo que não o veja. Percebe todo o sofrimento que se abate sobre ele, mas essa fração de segundos em que se encontram é tão tênue, pois logo Dan também percebe sua fuga.

– Omi... Foge! Vai procurar ajuda! – Aya mal consegue dizer essas palavras, em um grande esforço, temeroso de que o seu chibi seja capturado mais uma vez.

– Mas... – Não quer abandoná-lo, prefere lutar. – Não vou...

Logo percebe que Dan se volta para ele, sabendo racionalmente que não pode vencê-lo, pois seu ex-amigo está morto e tem um grande poder. Então decide fugir, saindo depressa pela porta que os dois deixaram aberta ao entrar na marcenaria. Corre pelo corredor dos empregados, subindo rápido pela escada que leva aos quartos.

– Seu... – O espírito maléfico sente-se mais que frustrado, irritado demais. – Não vou te matar agora. Se ele não testemunhar perde a graça.

Aya sorri, mesmo que mal consiga se mover, satisfeito por ver que seu pequeno ainda tem uma chance, mesmo que ele mesmo não possa agüentar até sua volta.

– Vou te deixar bem acompanhado. – Ri sonoramente. – Tenho umas amigas que não têm a companhia de um homem há muito tempo.

Da escuridão surgem duas mulheres, aparentemente aquelas que estavam com Dan na foto que Omi mantinha guardada. Mas a beleza delas se fora, seus cabelos sujos de terra, a pele pálida e viscosa, a aparência cadavérica... O mais impressionante, porém, é a forma como suas bocas estão costuradas... O cheiro de podridão tomando conta do ambiente.

– Essas eram minhas amigas na academia... Contei pra elas o meu segredo. – Há um profundo desprezo em sua voz. – E elas contaram ao diretor... Ele me expulsou por amar o Omi. A culpa que elas sentem as mantém presas a mim... Como todos os outros.

– Eu não vou sentir culpa nenhuma quando o destruir. – As palavras de Aya são quase um sussurro.

– Garotas... – Dan se diverte com a tola necessidade do ruivo sempre demonstrar que é machão, olhando para Aya enquanto retira a costura das bocas azuladas. – Ele é todo de vocês.

O espírito de Dan some no ar, saindo em perseguição ao pequeno, que vai fazer-lhe companhia pela eternidade. Aya fica sozinho, as mulheres se aproximando dele, as mãos frias tocando a pele de seu rosto, sua boca, seus cabelos. Ele tenta reagir quando elas terminam de abrir sua camisa, os dedos de unhas azuis percorrendo seu tórax e seu abdômen, admirando a textura, a delícia do corpo belo e vivo do Weiss.

– Vocês não precisam fazer isso. – O espadachim se sente tolo por tentar argumentar com as criaturas escravas da culpa.

Então a expressão delas muda, uma ânsia de prazer, furiosamente rasgando a camisa dele, fazendo-a em pedaços em segundos. Elas mesmas despem-se, os frangalhos de roupas caídos aos seus pés, a nudez revelando corpos que já foram bonitos, mas que a morte tratou de tornar ressecados e sem vigor.

Os olhos de Aya fixam-se nelas, tentando pensar em algo que as possa impedir, mas não conseguindo encontrar uma resposta. Suas forças foram-se completamente, mal conseguindo se manter consciente diante do ataque iminente das duas mulheres.

Uma delas rasga sua calça, arrancando-lhe as botas, fazendo o couro em pedaços, uma expressão selvagem no olhar, como se desejasse fazer o mesmo com o corpo totalmente exposto no chão frio. Ela se aproxima dele, cheirando-o, como um animal o faria, lambendo o abdômen em torno do umbigo, a língua pegajosa provocando uma sensação ruim ao toque. Desce então até o pênis, lambendo-o também, deliciando-se com o gosto, com a forma, tomando-o na boca. Mas se vê arremessada contra a parede, afastada de forma abrupta do corpo gostoso.

A outra garota está diante dela, claramente nervosa com a forma como sua companheira se servia do homem, sem nem sequer fazer menção de dividi-lo. Quando a moça caída se levanta, ambas se encaram, uma empurrando a outra, grunhidos ininteligíveis representando uma discussão, logo se precipitando numa luta corporal entre elas.

O ruivo se esforça para se afastar, encostando-se próximo da porta, vendo as duas lutarem como animais selvagens, temendo que a vencedora enfurecida possa desejar tomar posse da presa. Elas se engalfinham com ferocidade, dentes e unhas arrancando pedaços dos corpos mortos, derrubando cadeiras e ferramentas por todos os lados, até que uma delas se levanta vitoriosa. A outra se esconde na escuridão, enquanto ela caminha decidida até o Weiss, puxando-o por uma das pernas e deixando sob a luz tênue que ilumina o lugar. Ela o toca, insatisfeita por ver que não está excitado, tentando despertá-lo com as mãos, mas percebendo que nada acontece.

Ele sabe muito bem o que ela deseja, mas não pretende fazer nada, nem que isso signifique ser retalhado, como fez com suas botas. Encara a mulher com firmeza, não demonstrando qualquer medo, mesmo que por dentro seu coração esteja aos pulos.

A mulher abre então as pernas e se senta sobre o pênis dele, deitando seu corpo sobre a pele quente e macia, a boca costurada exalando um fedor de morte próximo do rosto do ruivo. Ela se esfrega nele como uma fêmea no cio, desejosa de excitá-lo, acariciando-o rudemente.

– Eu não quero. – Ele diz fracamente, cansado demais para lutar.

Há decepção nos olhos verdes apagados, sem brilho, mas o corpo continuando a esfregar-se, mas não obtendo nenhum resultado.

– Se quiser me matar... Vai em frente. – Os olhos violeta se fecham. – Eu vou sem culpas... Não... Tem a minha irmã... Mas não fui eu... Não me arrependo das vidas que tirei... Todos eles mereciam... Omi... Eu te amo.

**ooOoo**

– Não... Não... Não! – Omi desperta assustado.

Sente então o conforto da sua cama, o travesseiro macio, as cobertas sobre seu corpo... E ao seu lado sente o corpo quente, exalando o inconfundível odor de rosas frescas. O braço forte o enlaça, mantendo-o próximo, dando-lhe segurança e então se dá conta que tudo foi um sonho... Muito ruim. A realidade é essa... Está em seu quarto, na própria cama e nos braços protetores do seu ruivo.

– O que houve? – A voz deliciosa vem em um sussurro junto ao seu ouvido. – Você estava gemendo...

– Foi um pesadelo. – Diz manhoso, acomodando-se em seu tórax.

– Deve ter sido horrível... Você se debateu a noite inteira. – Ele o acomoda melhor junto a si. – Me conta.

A delicadeza com que isso é dito lhe traz segurança, a mão de dedos finos entrelaçando-se a sua e brincando carinhosamente com sua palma.

– Sonhei que um antigo amigo me atraiu para a casa onde nos conhecemos... – Diz ainda temeroso. – Mas isso não era possível, pois ele estava morto.

– Bom... Isso deve ter um significado inconsciente. – Seu braço traz o pequeno mais perto de si. – Talvez você tenha pensado nele esses dias.

– Não! – Omi evita pensar nas pessoas do seu passado, pois em geral o magoaram. – Ele era um fantasma e queria vingança... Ele se matou porque o rejeitei.

– Nossa! – Fala, parecendo surpreso. – Não lembro de você ter me contado isso.

– Eu nunca falo do meu passado. – Omi procura nas coisas do seu quarto a segurança de que o pesadelo se foi. – Você sabe porque... Já te falei.

– Aham... – Muda o rumo da conversa. – Continua...

A mão sobe e enreda-se nas madeixas loiras, fazendo cachinhos, sentindo os fios sedosos passarem entre seus dedos. Esse carinho derruba as defesas que o sonho ruim mantinha ainda em alerta, fazendo o chibi relaxar.

– Me trazendo, ele atraiu você e os rapazes... Brincou com vocês. – A visão de Aya a mercê de Dan ainda não lhe sai da cabeça. – Eu fugi... Corri por um corredor e me escondi num armário... Mas ele me encontrou e...

– O que aconteceu então? – Toca seu queixo e levanta o rosto para que possam se olhar.

– Não sei... – Há confusão nos olhos azuis. – Acho que acordei!

O homem de rosto finamente delineado sorri para ele, o amor por ele claro em cada fibra de seu ser, como se não pudesse viver sem ele.

– Esquece... Agora já acabou. – Ele o abraça ainda mais forte, aconchegando o rosto na curva entre seu rosto e ombro. – E você está comigo.

Os lábios macios começam a beijar seu pescoço, libidinosamente deliciando-se com os arrepios que isto causa no chibi, subindo para a orelha e tomando-lhe o lóbulo de leve com os dentes.

– Me beija... – Omi geme baixinho. – Preciso do seu beijo pra esquecer tudo aquilo.

Mas a boca ousada continua a atacá-lo com delicadeza na orelha, pescoço, ombro, puxando sua camiseta e lambendo seu tórax e os mamilos, até vê-los eriçarem-se.

– Aya... Me beija... – Ele se torna suplicante, como se por alguma razão o ruivo lhe negasse esse carinho.

Aqueles olhos violeta o encaram surpresos com a necessidade premente do pequeno de ser beijado na boca, isso expressamente claro em sua expressão quase desesperada. O vento sopra forte, fazendo as cortinas esvoaçarem, provavelmente anunciando uma tempestade se aproximando, a atmosfera lúgubre que se cria envolvendo-os.

Somente então os lábios que provocavam o chibi começam a subir, mais tímidos do que antes, até que encontram a boca pequena. Tomam-na com delicadeza, para em seguida tornarem-se mais ousados, profundos e sexys, a língua invadindo-a, brincando com a dele.

Omi corresponde ao beijo, sedento por sentir a segurança que os beijos de Aya lhe transmitem. Os lábios do seu ruivo sempre o envolvem numa aura quente de desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedora, enchendo seu coração de esperança pura, fazendo sua alma ser apenas uma, não mais o adolescente e o assassino. Consegue aplacar todas as dúvidas e incertezas normais da idade, ainda mais para alguém com uma vida tão anormal. Quando suas línguas se encontram sua libido chega às alturas, mas o mais importante é que neste momento se sente completo como nunca antes, causando um frio na barriga, deixando-o nervoso todas as vezes, como se fosse sempre a primeira.

Então abre os olhos, encarando os olhos violeta sob a bela luz da lua que entra pela janela. Procura ansioso neles a resposta que deseja, pois esse beijo, por mais sensual que possa ser, causa-lhe uma sensação estranha, sentindo-se como imerso em um lago gelado e escuro de incertezas, de desespero profundo, como se toda a alegria se esvaísse de seu coração. O medo vem arrebatando o lugar da confiança, um grande vazio tomando-o por inteiro, como se estivesse oco por dentro. Pára de retribuir, as safiras enchendo-se imediatamente de lágrimas.

– Não precisa continuar me enganando. – Empurra o ruivo que ainda procura sua boca. – Eu sei que você não é ele.

– Do que está falando, meu amor. – O homem puxa-o para si, olhando diretamente para os orbes assustados. – Ninguém pode te amar como eu.

– Me deixa! – Omi tenta se levantar da cama, empurrando-o mais uma vez com toda a sua força. – Eu sei quem você é!

O terror do pesadelo voltando com a constatação da realidade, o seu quarto aconchegante e seguro, transformando-se no sótão que habitara na mansão, a cama apodrecida e o colchão destruído pelo tempo. Toda a tristeza do mundo envolvendo-o nesse lugar. Afasta-se de Dan, que já vai adquirindo sua aparência normal, encostando-se na parede oposta à porta de saída.

– Eu posso ser quem você quiser. – Dan diz maldoso. – É só me aceitar e podemos ficar juntos para a eternidade.

– Você está louco! – Fala descontrolado, a mão sobre o rosto.

Retornar a esse quarto traz o passado de volta, o sono entristecido pela expulsão de Dan, mas de certa forma aliviado, pois suas cartas estavam se tornando cada vez mais obcecadas e doentias. Foi despertado naquela noite fatídica pela mão sobre sua boca, o corpo do ex-amigo sobre o seu, tentando abrir seu pijama, a sensação do membro teso contra o seu abdômen. Sabia qual a intenção do homem e resistiu como podia. Seu grito ecoou pelos corredores obscuros da mansão secular, quebrando o silêncio cúmplice da violência daquele que o atacava. Logo Yamamoto e os outros estavam ali, afastando o obcecado ex-aluno da criança sob seu corpo tomado pela loucura. As garotas, Yokiko e Zoe puxaram-no para seus braços, consolando o menino de doze anos, enquanto os outros tentavam conter o homem enfurecido.

Foi então que o final precipitou-se para seu desfecho trágico, Dan abriu a janela, sentando-se no seu beiral, rindo de como seu ato fez os demais recuarem, temendo que ele realmente se precipitasse para fora. Um último 'eu te amo', vem antes da sentença que levou a sua volta, quando afirmou 'ainda seremos um', saltando na escuridão da noite, chocando-se contra o solo. O diretor escondeu o fato, enterrou o enlouquecido homem nos fundos da academia, mas... O passado cobrou seu quinhão e a morte sobreveio sobre todos eles, um a um, Omi sendo o único sobrevivente.

– O passado também voltou pra você, não é? – O homem moreno fala ironicamente, sabendo que as lembranças esquecidas finalmente voltaram à mente do pequeno assassino.

– Mas como você conseguiu tudo isso? – Omi refugia-se no canto da parede, sentindo-se sujo mais uma vez por ter sido tocado por seu algoz. – Como um ser sem matéria pode atingir as pessoas... Ainda mais fora daqui... Como você me enviou aquelas cartas?

Dan sorri maleficamente, aproximando-se dele, a face não mais com a expressão gentil do passado, mas quase demoníaca, os olhos castanhos brilhando com um fogo indefinível.

– Depois que... Parti... Perambulei por esses corredores... Enlouquecido de ódio pelo que me fizeram. – Sua narrativa cercada de gestos e expressões que lhe emprestam mais dramaticidade. – Então me aproximei de um dos alunos e pensei como desejava que ele se ferisse... Qual não foi minha surpresa quando o sujeito enfiou uma faca na própria perna. Notei com isso que minha energia negativa me ajudava a controlar as pessoas... Por isso me apossei da mente de um dos faxineiros e o fiz assassinar o maldito diretor que me prendeu aqui.

– Ele não... – Percebe então que simplesmente condenar o corpo de Dan ao esquecimento para manter as aparências, também o condenou a vagar na mansão. – Você podia ter partido... Se tem esse poder que usou em todos.

– EU NÃO QUERIA 'DECANSAR EM PAZ' – Os gritos do homem furioso ecoam pelos corredores. – DESEJAVA VINGANÇA... DESEJAVA VOCÊ...

Omi aproveita-se quando o homem se volta para a janela a fim de voltar ao autocontrole, e corre para a porta. Abre-a depressa, já pronto para sair, mas depara-se com uma garota... A menina de vestido vermelho que sempre o procurava na floricultura está parada diante dele, um sorriso maldoso brilhando em sua face quase angelical.

– Oi Omi! – Ela diz candidamente.

– Já te apresentei a minha amiga Mei? – Dan se volta para eles, enquanto a garota empurra Omi de volta para dentro e entra. – Ela escreveu as cartas, minha possessão sendo quase completa, mas mantendo a parte da mente dela que me interessava. Foi fácil dominar essa mente... Também obcecada por você. Nós dois não podíamos deixar que você ficasse com aquele maldito! E ela trabalhou direitinho... Entregou as cartas e atraiu seus amigos para cá. Tolos idiotas!

– Mas por que não usou seu poder para me atrair para cá... – O arqueiro volta para o canto. – Como fez com os outros?

– A mente deles era fraca... Carcomida pela culpa que sentiam por terem de alguma forma me levado àquele ato desesperado. Levei-os a erros grosseiros, que os levaram à morte. A culpa os aprisionou comigo! – Ele ri sonoramente. – Mas você é diferente... Sua mente é poderosa demais para ser controlada... Não há culpa...

– Eu não te fiz nada... Confiei na sua amizade e você me traiu. – O garoto tenta de todas as maneiras evitar que as recordações daquela noite pesem em sua alma e o aprisionem também. – Eu era uma criança... Precisava de um amigo... E você queria apenas se aproveitar disso.

– MENTIRA! ISSO É MENTIRA! – Dan se exaspera com o tom acusatório do garoto. – Eu te amo... Jamais te machucaria...

– E o que você estava fazendo naquela noite? – Sente que tocou na culpa do homem.

– Estava enlouquecido... Ia te perder pra sempre. – Ele parece perdido na solidão que isso representava na época. – Mas agora... Podemos ficar juntos... Pela eternidade.

Omi se coloca de pé, confrontando-o, usando do sangue frio de Bombay para enfrentar o inimigo.

– Não podemos... Não vamos ficar juntos. – Pensa em Aya com todas as suas forças. – Eu não te amo... Meu coração será sempre de uma única pessoa...

– Esse seu valente sanguinário está morto. Deixei-o com as duas delatoras... – Há ódio em sua expressão cada vez mais cadavérica. – Nenhum deles deixará essa casa, mesmo agora que estão mortos.

– Não acredito! Eu saberia... – Lágrimas surgem em seus olhos diante da possível realidade de suas palavras. – Sinto ele aqui comigo.

– Apenas eu estou com você! – Ele ri novamente, divertindo-se com o fato de ter vencido. – E vamos ficar juntos... Pois você vai morrer... Da mesma forma que eu.

Dan avança para ele, seus braços enlaçando o arqueiro pelos ombros, tirando seus pés do contato com o chão, uma força descomunal subjugando qualquer resistência. Caminha na direção da janela, a qual Mei já abrira, o homem ficando de pé sobre o beiral.

O pequeno Weiss vislumbra o chão de terra batida surgir quando a névoa se dissipa, a queda apavorando-o, sabendo que não tem como se defender ou evitar que os planos de Dan se concretizem. E quando fecha os olhos esperando pelo inevitável, sente um impulso puxá-los de volta para dentro, fazendo-os cair no assoalho e seu corpo sendo puxado para longe dele.

Alguns segundos de confusão se seguem, a tempestade do lado de fora ficando mais pesada, vento e relâmpagos abalando a casa e a floresta em seu derredor. Somente após a surpresa o abandonar Dan consegue entrever a presença ruiva, ameaçadora e imensa para ele que está no chão. Levanta de um pulo, usando uma rapidez que desafia as leis da física. Encara seu oponente, vivo e inteiro, apesar de estar certo que as duas delatoras o destroçariam. Ele usa uma roupa empoeirada, calça e colete pretos, justos demais, provavelmente remanescentes de algum dos alunos que abandonou a escola às pressas.

Omi abre os olhos devagar, ainda descrente de que alguma coisa boa possa ter acontecido neste lugar amaldiçoado. Levanta o rosto devagar e se depara com os lindos orbes ametista, o braço protetor mais uma vez o segurando com força.

– Aya! – Um dos seus mais belos sorrisos surge, contente por ver que a ligação entre eles estava certa. – Você está vivo... Mas como...

– Isso mesmo, seu... Seu... – Dan está realmente confuso. – Como escapou das...

– Você superestima o controle que têm sobre seus ex-colegas. – O espadachim exibe para o inimigo sua expressão mais fria, aquela vista somente segundos antes da matar.

A porta do sótão então se escancara, Yohji e Ken entram, as roupas ainda molhadas, seguidos das entidades que Dan aprisionou na mansão, todos aqueles que se prendaram a ele pela culpa, mas que ficaram transformados em espectros da casa pela força do sentimento de vingança dele. Yamamoto, ainda coberto pelo limo da piscina, vem à frente, seguido das suas ex-amigas, vestidas apenas com os trapos que restaram das roupas velhas que usavam. Logo atrás todos os demais, inclusive a figura imponente do diretor, sua primeira vítima.

– Seu ódio e a culpa deles os aprisiona. – Yohji se coloca ao lado dos amigos. – E sentiram que apenas nós podíamos ajudá-los a ser livres.

– Isso... Nós seríamos vítimas inocentes... – Ken sorri maldoso para o espírito que quase tirou sua vida. – E isso tiraria toda a justiça de sua vingança.

– Vocês não podem me enfrentar. – A risada de Dan ressoa pela mansão, assustadora e enlouquecida. – São meros mortais, sem poder algum... As armas com que tiram vidas não podem salvá-los de quem não tem um corpo real.

Ele avança contra os adversários, o ódio estampado nos olhos castanhos, sua energia negativa já sendo sentida por eles, mas que resistem da melhor forma que podem. O braço com que Aya protege Omi ameaçando fraquejar, mas luta contra isso com todas as suas forças.

E com a mesma agilidade demonstrada por quem os mantém cativos, os fantasmas aparecem entre os Weiss e Dan, cortando a emissão de energia que ameaça derrotar os assassinos.

– Se-Seu problema é com a gente... – Yamamoto fala com dificuldade, relegado há tantos anos a uma existência de silêncio e trevas. – Não vamos... Deixar ferir o menino.

– Vocês o feriram muitas vezes... Com sua arrogância... – Dan se serve de todas as lembranças que tem contra eles. – Quantas vezes o humilharam... Assim como a mim...

– Estávamos er-errados... O que fazíamos era sempre 'o melhor'... – O ex-líder dos alunos vai se sentindo fortalecido a cada palavra. – E pagamos caro...

Yokiko se coloca diante dele, o cabelo emaranhado e sujo lhe emprestando um aspecto selvagem. Mas seus olhos não são mais insanos, sua boca ainda com as marcas das costuras que a mantinham calada.

– Amor... Verdadeiro... – A mulher sente a dificuldade de retomar algo que quase esqueceu. – Isso salvou o espadachim... Ele me repeliu...

– Eu também amo o... – Dan sente-se enfraquecido pelo crescente fortalecimento de suas presas.

– É mentira! – Dessa vez é Zoe quem se adianta. – Sua obsessão por ele não é amor! Amar de verdade representa sacrifício, entrega, aceitação e... É um sentimento puro demais...

Dan olha para Omi entre os braços do ruivo e puro rancor o toma de assalto, não conseguindo aceitar que vai perder. Volta seus olhos então para Mei, sentindo que seu controle sobre ela ainda é total. Seu pensamento faz surgir na mente fraca o desejo, a faca que ela traz oculta consigo sendo empunhada pela mão pequena, a morte do líder dos Weiss se tornando seu maior objetivo. É assim que ela avança contra ele, raivosa e tresloucada, dominada pela mente insana de Dan e por sua própria obsessão. Mas as pupilas azuis vislumbram claramente sua ação, soltando-se da proteção dos braços fortes e movimentando-se com presteza, ficando entre o corpo de Aya e a faca, Mei acertando-o diretamente no peito.

– NÃO! – A garota recua horrorizada com o que fez, o sangue de Omi ainda em suas mãos, fazendo-a cair prostrada. – Ele não... Não...

O arqueiro desaba, sendo amparado com desespero pelo ruivo, que o tira dali, deitando-o no canto do quarto, os amigos se colocando em posição protetora, de pé diante dos dois.

– Omi... Fala comigo... – O sangue empapando rapidamente a camiseta branca, a face juvenil empalidecendo, os olhos azuis perdendo seu brilho. – Você não podia...

– Como eu poderia... – O chibi sorri com dificuldade, mas não há qualquer arrependimento em sua expressão. – Viver... Sem você?

Seus olhos se fecham, a respiração se tornando quase imperceptível, a pulsação tão fraca que mal pode ser sentida. E seu estado transtorna o espadachim, que se levanta decidido a destruir Dan ou morrer tentando, sendo contido apenas por Yohji que o segura.

– Me solta, Kudou! – Soa ameaçador como nunca.

– O Omi não ia querer que você se matasse... – É empurrado com tanta força que se precipita no chão.

Aya passa por cima dele, os olhos injetados de pura raiva tirando-lhe a lucidez, mas um punho o detém, um soco de Ken o derrubando, equilíbrio e consciência abalados pela força do ex-jogador de futebol.

– Você não pode enfrentá-lo. – Ken titubeia e se afasta temendo a reação do amigo, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo pequeno e imóvel, a voz saindo emocionada demais. – Ele fez isso pra te salvar, seu idiota.

A visão turva do ruivo percebe então algo que ainda não é nítido aos demais, um sorriso brilhante, olhos azuis resplandecentes que o observam preocupados.

– O-Omi... – Estende a mão para tentar tocá-lo.

Nesse instante uma luz intensa engole a escuridão que alimenta a vingança de Dan. A figura de Omi surge junto a seu corpo inerte, um fio prateado o ligando ainda a ele, uma expressão repleta de amor fazendo seu algoz tremer.

– Não era isso que você queria? – Aproxima-se do homem aturdido, passando seus dedos pelo rosto do ruivo quando passa por ele – Estou aqui em espírito... Mas foi uma escolha minha, não sua...

– Afaste-se de mim! – A energia positiva e luminosa de Omi ameaçando sua integridade.

– Ora... Por que você está com medo? – A figura etérea do chibi passa pelos fantasmas, destinando-lhes um olhar compassivo. – Não disse que viveríamos juntos... Para sempre?

– Não pode ser... Você... – O homem recua aturdido, a luz emanada do chibi o cegando. – É um assassino... Tira vidas... Como pode ter essa...

– Ele não tem prazer em matar... – A voz de Aya soa forte do fundo do sótão, já de pé, mas ainda zonzo. – O sangue em suas mãos não o corrompe... Todas as noites ele deita triste por sua vida ter tomado esse caminho... Todos os dias se esforça para mudar de rumo... Eu vejo... Eu sinto tudo isso...

As brilhantes safiras se voltam em sua direção, encontrando naquele altivo e lindo homem a essência do que sempre procurou em alguém. Noite após noite, quando apenas a solidão era sua companheira, rogava por alguém que o amasse de verdade, que o entendesse, que aceitasse seus defeitos, que perdoasse seus erros... Nessas poucas palavras proferidas de forma tão calma, apesar da avalanche de dor que o rasga por dentro neste momento, Aya responde a cada anseio seu... Mesmo que agora seja tarde demais para eles.

– Você feriu muita gente! No fim, é mais egoísta e arrogante do que todos aqueles a quem odeia e condena. – Volta-se novamente para Dan, que recua até ter a janela como fim da linha. – Você nunca me amou... Eu era um brinquedinho que desejou, mas... Sempre quis apenas porque nunca pôde ter.

– Não é verdade! – Quanto mais próximo, mais a luz de Omi faz sua imagem se diluir, ficar desfocada.

– Admite pra você mesmo... – O chibi pára diante dele. – Confessa pra si mesmo que preferiu se fazer de vítima do que... Reconhecer que sempre se achou inferior e esse seu poder o corrompeu. Eu era o último de quem queria se vingar... A última testemunha a conhecer o fracassado que você se considerava.

– Não... Se afasta. – Dan coloca os braços sobre o rosto tentando evitar a luminosidade. – Vou te... Destruir.

Em um gesto desesperado ele tenta tocar o fio de prata que ainda mantém Omi ligado ao seu corpo, tentando exterminar a vida que ainda lhe resta, mas o arqueiro o detém, suas pequenas mãos tocando-lhe o peito, a luz lutando contra as trevas em uma batalha final.

– É tudo culpa sua... – Há um ódio verdadeiro nos olhos castanhos, nada mais restando da paixão de antes. – Se tivesse me amado... Nada disso teria acontecido!

– Eu não me sinto culpado... Não pense que vai me manipular. – Omi sabe muito bem como a energia negativa de Dan se alimenta da culpa dos outros. – Por causa do seu orgulho você passou de vítima para algoz... Se antes era o justo... Deixou de ser quando traiu a minha amizade.

Os dois ficam tão próximos que os demais quase não conseguem discernir suas imagens, as energias contrárias se revezando na predominância, deixando claro que ambos resistem o quanto podem.

– Você era apenas... Um garotinho inteligente, carente e sem família. – A força de Dan aumenta conforme sua raiva se fortalece. – Eu te dei o amor que ninguém ofereceu... E teve a coragem de recusar! Quem era você pra me repudiar?

– Seu amigo... – A revelação da verdade sobre os sentimentos de Dan pode ter aumentado a sua energia positiva, mesmo assim o garoto não pode evitar a tristeza que isso lhe traz. – E para mim... Isso era o suficiente.

Apesar do seu poder, Dan é envolvido por uma forte claridade, uma dor real corroendo-o por dentro, mesmo que seu corpo seja apenas uma criação de sua própria psique. Sua expressão se contorce, a luz o atingindo como uma onda de sofrimento que jamais sentiu, nem mesmo na morte, que foi instantânea. Esse físico, que criou para si a fim de interagir com suas presas, começa a se desintegrar, parte por parte, se desfazendo como um quebra-cabeça.

– 'Venceste e eu me rendo. Mas, de agora em diante, também estás morto... Morto para o Mundo, para o Céu e para a Esperança!' – Dan sorri maligno, pois tem a oportunidade de partir com classe. – 'Em mim tu existias... E vê em minha morte, vê por esta imagem, que é a tua, como assassinaste absolutamente a ti mesmo.'

– Sinto muito, Dan... – A voz de Omi sai fraca e abatida, seus olhos repletos de tristeza. – Não adianta citar Poe... É o seu fim.

Conforme sua imagem vai sumindo, os orbes castanhos se tornam pó, sendo levados pelo vento da tempestade que se aproxima. Os raios se recrudescendo em torno da casa, mergulhando a mansão habitada pelos esquecidos numa aura de decadência, de fim de seu poder sobre eles e início de algo totalmente novo. Os demais fantasmas são envoltos na mesma luminosidade que destruiu Dan, tremendo com o medo de terem o mesmo destino, mas suas aparências vão se transformando, voltando a serem os mesmos de quem Omi se lembrava da época infeliz que passou na academia.

– Estamos livres? – Zoe diz ainda incrédula.

– Sim... Ele os aprisionava, não a casa. – O chibi olha para seu próprio corpo, o fio prateado se tornando cada vez mais fino e tênue. – Meu tempo está acabando.

Suas pupilas só registram agora a figura de Aya, que se aproxima dele, a respiração descompassada, o rosto transtornado e profundamente amargurado. Os dois ficam assim, um diante do outro, sabendo que vão se separar, agora para sempre, a dor transparecendo, mas o amor ainda mais palpável do que se fosse feito de matéria.

– Não posso te perder! – O espadachim tenta encontrar as palavras certas, mas apenas isso já significa tudo.

– Eu não quero partir, mas... – Sente dificuldade em conter a sensação de vazio que se apossa dele. – Fico feliz por ter sido amado... Por ter te amado com essa intensidade.

Omi estende a mão etérea, tocando o rosto do ruivo, sabendo que ele não pode senti-lo e logo não poderá mais vê-lo, a separação se tornando definitiva.

– Você é tudo pra mim. – O espadachim nunca esteve tão próximo do Ran quanto agora, resgatando sentimentos que enterrara bem fundo no coração. – E mais uma vez perco o que mais amo.

– Eu sempre vou estar com você... – As lágrimas escorrem dos olhos ainda mais claros neste momento.

– Espera... – Yokiko diz emocionada. – Você ainda está ligado ao corpo, pode ser salvo.

– Eu já sinto que a ligação está se desfazendo. – O chibi diz de cabeça baixa. – Não há mais tempo...

Os fantasmas se entreolham, unindo as mãos, se colocando diante dele, forçando Aya a se afastar. Ele os observa de longe, ajoelhando-se e tocando o pequeno corpo inerte.

– Nos perdoe pelo passado. Você nos deu um presente e... – Yamamoto tem lágrimas nos olhos. – Vamos retribuir.

Todos fecham os olhos, concentrando-se nas coisas boas que viveram, deixando o período terrível que passaram na mansão esquecido em algum lugar da mente, pois neste momento precisam de energias positivas e elas estão nas vidas que salvaram com a Kritiker, nas famílias que os amavam, no arrependimento que os tornou prisioneiros. E essas recordações trazem luz para o pequeno grupo de recém-libertos, tão forte quanto aquela que os trouxe de volta das trevas.

Eles então tocam o fio de prata que mantém a vida de Omi, cada mão carregada com toda a gratidão pelo sacrifício feito pelo garoto para os salvar. A manifestação da união entre o corpo e o espírito começa a brilhar, a intensidade dela se tornando maior, como se através dela todo o sentimento bom dos ex-espectros chegassem ao chibi ferido.

Omi sente uma dor aguda, sendo puxado rapidamente para seu corpo, uma arfada enchendo seus pulmões de ar, acelerando seu coração e trazendo-o de volta da inconsciência. Suas safiras se abrem, vendo os orbes lindos de Aya diante de si, sua mão ensangüentada tocando o rosto adorado.

– Vocês o curaram! – Yohji esconde sua emoção, reprimindo uma lágrima que surge insistente.

– Não... Não temos esse poder. – O diretor sorri, já sentindo que o tempo deles se esvai, finalmente podendo ter paz. – Apenas lhes demos mais tempo.

- Obrigada... – Yamamoto diz, sabendo que fala em nome de todos.

Os raios aumentam de intensidade conforme eles desaparecem no ar, a mansão estremecendo diante dessa força da natureza, tão ameaçadora como se quisesse livrar o mundo do mal que a ex-academia representa.

– Melhor sairmos daqui! – Ken pula assustado ao ouvir que uma das descargas elétricas atinge o telhado sem proteção.

– Mas é perigoso ficarmos lá fora nesse tempo! – Yohji tira o sobretudo e passa para Aya, que envolve Omi nele.

– Você não entende. – Mais uma vez Ken se guia por seus instintos. – Essa casa vai ser destruída. Lá fora é mais seguro.

Decidem não discutir, pois o jogador já provou antes que seus instintos costumam estar corretos. Aya segura o chibi no colo, acomodando-o, enquanto Yohji abre a porta para que passem.

– Espera... – Omi aponta para um canto, onde Mei está desfalecida. – Precisamos levá-la!

– Depois do que ela fez? – Pelo playboy ela desabaria junto com a casa. – Tem certeza?

– Kudou... – Aya está apressado, o estado de Omi ainda é bastante grave. – Não discute e pega a garota.

– Deixa que eu levo. – Ken passa o braço de Mei por sobre seu pescoço e a segura no colo.

Os Weiss correm apressados, passando por corredores e escadas que já não parecem tão assustadores, mais raios atingindo o telhado, cheiro de fumaça já denunciando algum incêndio que se iniciou na casa abandonada. Chegam ao hall de entrada, alcançando a porta da frente, dessa vez aberta, no instante em que um relâmpago de grande intensidade atinge a viga central do teto e boa parte dele desaba, envolvendo-os pela poeira quando cruzam o umbral e ganham o jardim tomado pelo mato.

Correm até a beira do precipício, afastando-se o máximo possível da mansão, testemunhando quando mais um imenso raio corta a casa ao meio, o incêndio se apossando da antiga construção. Chamas verdes evidenciam o mal que o fogo expurga, a essência maligna se desintegrando conforme tudo vira cinzas.

– Yohji, acho que agora podemos usar o celular. – Aya chama seus companheiros de volta à realidade, o pesadelo terminando com o fim da mansão. – Liga pra Manx e pede um helicóptero de resgate. Precisamos levar o Omi pro hospital imediatamente.

O loiro se afasta um pouco, a tempestade ainda cortando o céu, mas com menos força, o ruído ainda bastante assustador.

– O-onde estou? – Mei desperta nos braços de Ken, tentando afastar-se dele, mais assustada ainda por não reconhecer o lugar. – Como cheguei aqui? Vocês me seqüestra...

– Não! – O ex-jogador tenta acalmá-la, mas não sabe se deve revelar o papel dela nessa história. – Do que você se lembra?

– Eu saía... Da floricultura de vocês! – Ela continua confusa, Ken a colocando de pé ao seu lado. – Depois tudo apagou.

– Isso foi há dias atrás... – Não está muito animado a inventar uma desculpa para estarem todos ali, junto dela e com o Omi ferido, então se cala.

A garota nota somente então que o chibi está sangrando, sentindo-se compelida a ir até ele, mas paralisando ao ver como Aya o ampara carinhosamente, a cabeça loira acomodada em seu peito. Ela então se mantém afastada, sentando em uma pedra e observando o incêndio que quase se extingue.

– O helicóptero chega em vinte minutos. – Yohji enlaça Ken por trás, acomodando a cabeça em seu pescoço. – Vai ser bom voltar pra casa...

O moreno se surpreende com a ação do loiro, mas de forma alguma resiste ao abraço gostoso, apenas se entrega à delícia desse momento depois de tudo que passaram.

– Você tem um corpão! – Yohji sorri, sua respiração quente contra o pescoço do ex-jogador o arrepiando. – Precisa me mostrar ele numa hora em que não estivermos sendo caçados por zumbis assassinos.

– Eu tenho uns brinquedinhos lá no meu quarto... – Ken diz um tanto tímido.

– Não precisa dizer duas vezes. – Ele o beija no pescoço, estreitando o abraço, ambos perdendo-se no aroma um do outro enquanto esperam o salvamento.

Aya permanece em silêncio, o som da respiração ofegante de Omi sendo o único que lhe interessa, como se o mundo parasse e existissem apenas os dois. Pode sentir os pequenos movimentos de seu rosto na pele de seu tórax, os cílios roçando de leve, os lábios balbuciando algo como se tentasse criar coragem para falar algo, as mãos pequenas se segurando a ele com firmeza, agarrando-se a vida e a ele com toda a força que seu corpo ainda tem. Uma sensação de impotência o toma por inteiro, querendo tirar a dor do seu chibi, temendo ainda perdê-lo, sabendo o quão perto esteve de ficar sozinho para sempre.

– Logo eles estarão aqui. – Estreita seu abraço com cuidado, acomodando-o melhor, a voz soando perdida, exatamente como se sente. – Agüenta firme!

Omi suspira profundamente, se arrependendo por ter feito isso ao sentir uma dor intensa tomar-lhe todo o corpo, fazendo-o prender um gemido. Fecha os olhos com força, ficando quieto, sentindo os braços de Aya o envolverem ainda mais, a voz deliciosa chegando aos seus ouvidos, aquecendo seu coração.

– Eu vou agüentar... – Sussurra bem baixinho, roçando os cabelos de leve no peito dele, abrindo os olhos e erguendo sua cabeça lentamente, fitando-o. – A-Aya... Aishiteru...

– Sabe que eu não viveria sem você? – Diz quase em um sussurro.

Pensa em como seria sua vida se o perdesse, lembrando como foram os dois anos entre a morte de seus pais e o momento em que o conheceu. Muitas vezes sentia-se um espectro, uma sombra da pessoa que foi, os dias se arrastando sempre iguais... E depois de voltar a sentir, quando abriu seu coração para o pequeno arqueiro, tudo mudou, voltando a reencontrar o Ran que tanto reprimia. Se ele se fosse definharia e ficaria torcendo pela bala que um dia o levasse também, para estar novamente ao lado do seu amado. Reprime um suspiro doloroso, uma sensação de medo terrível se apossando dele.

– Me diz que vai dar tudo certo... – Aya tenta manter sua voz firme. – Que vamos ficar sempre juntos...

O chibi pode notar o medo do ruivo em cada gesto, cada suspiro e palavra... Sorri por ver que ali não está realmente Aya, líder do Weiss Kreuz, mas Ran, seu namorado, aquele que ressurgiu por ele e isso o lisonjeia, no entanto, não quer que ele sofra.

– Está tudo bem! – Sussurra bem baixinho. – Eu não vou morrer aqui. Acredite.

Fala, sentindo que não está mentindo para Aya ou para si mesmo. Sobreviverá... Não vai morrer ali de forma alguma. Ele não está mais sozinho e tem o amor do ruivo, então não há a possibilidade de desistir... Sente dor, sabe que sua recuperação será demorada, porém ainda viverá muito tempo ao lado de Ran.

– Olha pra mim... – Move com dificuldade a mão, tocando o rosto dele, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um gemido de dor. – Dói... Está difícil, mas... Eu estou vivo. E sim... Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre.

E por mais que o medo o atormente Aya sente que Omi é sincero, o toque em seu rosto trazendo-lhe calor e segurança. Aproxima seus lábios dos dele, um beijo doce e quente selando aquilo que as palavras não podem dizer. Omi salvou sua vida quando aceitou o seu amor, quando deu sentido a sua existência, quando o trouxe de volta das trevas... No fim era tão morto quanto Dan, desejando vingança a qualquer custo, se esquecendo de seguir em frente e... Viver. Omi foi o seu porto seguro e sente seus lábios serem acolhidos, sua língua brincando delicadamente com a dele, a respiração ainda ofegante e quente se unindo a sua.

Omi suspira dentro do beijo, apreciando o amor que vem com este ato, porém não consegue ficar muito nele devido à falta de ar e se afasta, ofegante, porém em seus lábios permanece um sorriso. O loirinho apóia a cabeça no peito dele, descansando, fechando os olhos por um momento, desejando descansar um pouco.

Não demora muito e Ken vê ao longe um ponto negro, indicando que o helicóptero está chegando e se anima. Ao vê-lo fitando o horizonte, Yohji ergue os olhos, vendo o mesmo, sabendo que logo o chibi terá todos os cuidados necessários para se recuperar.

– Agora vai ficar tudo bem! – Ken diz, sorrindo, voltando seu olhar para Aya.

– Não... – O espadachim toca o rosto angelical e o faz olhar diretamente para ele. – Tudo ficou bem no instante em que te conheci.

Omi sorri com as palavras de Aya, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro só por ouvir aquele tom de voz, por ver nos violeta o amor que o ruivo sente por ele... E isso basta para que ele suporte a dor até a chegada do helicóptero, já ouvindo ao longe o som estridente do mesmo.

O helicóptero desce em um terreno próximo, Manx desembarcando com grande habilidade, andando nas pedras com seus saltos altos e microssaias. Acena com a cabeça aos rapazes, mas sem enrolar, pois é nítido que o estado de Omi inspira cuidados urgentes.

– Aya... É melhor nós irmos! – Yohji toca as costas do espadachim. – Mas cuidado pra não respirar muito fundo... A roupa não vai agüentar.

– Suas piadinhas são tão engraçadas quanto uma dor de barriga. – O ruivo sorri, o que faz o loiro tremer muito mais do que se o tivesse ofendido.

O mais novo dos Weiss tem vontade de rir pela brincadeira de Yohji, mas não o faz, pois sabe que sua dor pioraria se o fizesse. Mantém então apenas um sorriso feliz, pois suas vidas voltam ao normal, por mais estranho que pareça, pois esta é a vida que levam e eles são sua família.

Caminham apressados até o helicóptero, Yohji e Ken seguindo na frente, sendo acompanhados pelos amigos e por Mei, que caminha calada e cabisbaixa. Assim que se aproximam do aparelho o playboy segura o moreno pelo braço e o puxa para si.

– Que é isso?! – O tímido Ken fica corado com a ousadia do outro.

– Sempre quis fazer uma cena dessas... – Segura-o pela cintura, colando-a ao seu corpo, enquanto curva o corpo forte do atleta para trás. – Nada melhor do que fazer com você.

E o beijo que trocam é daqueles cinematográficos, o corpo de Ken primeiro amolecendo de emoção, para depois seus braços agarrarem o loiro, enlaçando seu pescoço e retribuindo toda a sensualidade que este imprime, terminando apenas quando os dois ficam sem ar, parando para respirar.

– Você é maluco, sabia? – O ex-jogador diz isso sorrindo, pois esse jeito do loiro é irresistível.

– Faz parte do meu charme... – Ele sorri satisfeito com o efeito de seu ato impensado.

– Você é um idiota. – Aya diz ao passar ao lado dos dois. – Vai me dizer que isso lá é hora de ficar se agarrando?

– Você é um chato! – Yohji solta o moreno e ambos se colocam ao lado do helicóptero, esperando que embarquem todos.

Quando seu corpo é erguido, o pequeno não consegue conter um gemido de dor, o espadachim acomodando-o com delicadeza sobre a maca e logo um médico vem em seu auxílio, já verificando seu ferimento e injetando-lhe o soro.

Aya permanece ali, acariciando seus cabelos, dando-lhe força para resistir à dor quando o médico examina o ferimento, já quase sem hemorragia. Os rostos dos namorados ficam próximos ao ponto de ambos serem capazes de ver claramente o amor dentro nos olhos um do outro.

– Aya... – Sussurra baixinho, fazendo sinal para que ele se aproxime ainda mais, movendo o braço, tocando-lhe a nuca, trazendo-o para si, dando-lhe um selinho. – Aishiteru, Aya!

– Aishiterumo, Omi! – Diz emocionado, retribuindo o suave toque nos lábios doces.

Mei os observa emburrada, entrando no helicóptero e sentando perto da porta. Observa as cinzas e a destruição da casa quando passam sobre ela. É o fim de tudo, do poder e da possibilidade de um dia ter Omi para si. Mas será? Ela está viva, não tem o poder de Dan, mas também não pode ser tão facilmente vencida por quatro floristas. Ela sorri malignamente e lança um olhar de soslaio para os dois namorados. Volta a olhar para fora, a aeronave ganhando altura e seguindo para Tóquio.

**FIM**

Essa fic é um presente para meu querido e delicioso amigo secreto, que me apresentou um desafio novo: não queria lemon, pois fica envergonhado ao lê-las. Portanto, era preciso me conter, pois confesso que em algumas cenas quase atravessei o limite, mas fiz sua vontade. E então o que escrever? Como meu maravilhoso amigo gosta de Supernatural, por que não fazer uma história de terror? UI... E quem diz que já fiz isso? Mas fiz e essa fic é o resultado.

É um presente especial para o meu amigo secreto Omi, que espero que não tenha tremido ao ver quem tirou o nome dele. Sei que te assustei fazendo ameaças antes do sorteio e você não imagina como ri ao ver o seu nome no email. Mas posso confessar... AMEI tirar o seu nome, você é o nosso chibi e todas nós te adoramos de coração.

Agradeço a minha querida beta e amiga Eri-chan, que atrasou a confecção da sua própria fic para betar a minha. Sou grata por ter sempre me incentivado e me animado, mesmo quando estava quase desistindo. Outro agradecimento especial pra minha amiga Yume Vy, que discutiu exaustivamente comigo esse final, me ajudando a superar a minha 'trava' em finalizações.

A música tema dessa fic é "Opheliac" de Emilie Autumn, pois o título é o nome dado a alguém obcecado por outra pessoa. Isso encaixa perfeitamente na história de Dan e sua obsessão por Omi. A música ouvida pelo chibi ao entrar na Mansão é "Stairway to Heaven", da clássica banda Led Zeppelin.

A citação feita por Dan antes de desaparecer é de Edgar Allan Poe, o mestre do terror gótico, de seu conto "William Wilson".

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!!!

23 de fevereiro de 2009

01:59 AM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
